The Deserted Hearts
by SazenVallore
Summary: Bella and Carlisle both have had their hearts broken at different times in their lives. How can they trust anyone else with their hearts? Will they find love together or will the fear of being hurt keep them apart. Future lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**I don't own any of this! (Wish I did!)**

Bella lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed, the heart rate monitors beeping at a slow steady pace, her breath keeping rhythm in a hypnotic sort of way. Edward sat next to her in a green vinyl chair, the smell of alcohol and cleaning supplies assaulting his nostrils. The beautiful girl in the bed next to him still smelled good, but the blood transfusions gave her blood an odd and acidic smell, and his body shied away from her. Her chocolate brown hair was matted and still held traces of her crusted blood in it. The nurses had done all they could to clean her up, but the extent of her injuries prevent them from moving her body too much. One of her legs was in a cast, her skull had been cracked, a few ribs had been broken, and she had cuts covering her body from head to toe.

He had almost been too late to save her. James had been crouched over her, and he had seen the rouge bite her. Rage coursed through his body as he pulled the devil off of her. He watched helplessly as Carlisle worked to save her, his voice pleading with her to stay with him, and she had listened. Edward thought back with regret at the fact that he had not been able to burn James's body himself. Esme and Rose had taken care of the red-headed vampire in Forks. The female went after Charlie and the women just happened to be in the right place at the right time, ridding the world of the problematic creature.

Edwards's eyes held their place, staring at her face, but not seeing them, his mind was far away, replaying the scene from this morning. It was the only time he had left her side, but it had given Bella's mother some alone time with her.

_His family had all gathered together, Esme_ _and Rose had flown down on the red eye, in the hotel suite that they had rented until their return to Forks. Alice had a very agitated look on her face, she knew what was about to happen and it seemed to make her very uncomfortable. The rest of them relaxed on the plush furniture, besides Edward, who paced back and forth, wanting nothing more than to return to the hospital, to his Bella._

_Esme cleared her throat, pushing back the hair from her face. "Thank you for all coming. Edward I know it is difficult for you to be here, away from…from Bella." She shot her son a grateful glance and continued. "I have done a lot of thinking and I have come to a decision, and it has not been an easy one."_

"_What is it, my love?" Carlisle wrapped around her shoulders, encouraging her to go on. _

_Esme took a breath, this was not something easy for her to do, the words seemed to stick in her throat, but she pressed on, trying not to look at the suddenly worried expressions on her family's faces. "You all know that I have been unhappy for a long time, that things have been rough for a long time between Carlisle and me."_

_Alice made a little noise that sounded like a scoff. "Of your own doing," she muttered under her breath, not hiding her distaste for the caramel haired woman._

"_Thank you, Alice." Carlisle bit at her. He already knew that Esme was not contented with their relationship, but he was in love with her. For eighty years he had worshiped the ground she walked on, she was his everything. Her loving nature had endeared her to him and she had been his best friend and lover, his mate. He had noticed for the last few years that there seemed to be a rift forming between them and he had tried to heal it. His attention to her had increased. He had tried to keep her notice with romantic gestures, vacations with just the two of them for some much needed alone time, and kind words. But his attentions to her seemed to go unnoticed, with Esme distancing herself farther and farther from Carlisle._

"_Which leads me to the point," she sat her back straighter and shook his arms off from around her. "I am leaving."_

"_What?"_

"_No!"_

"_You can't!" they were all talking at the same time. _

"_Please go!" Alice didn't hide her distain. Edward had not said anything. He just stopped and stared at the woman he called 'Mother.' _

_I have already filed the divorce papers and it is finalized," she handed Carlisle a manila envelope. "The settlement leaves me with nothing, I don't want anything, but I figured since I forged you signature, that it was fair compensation." _

_Carlisle's mouth dropped, but no sound came out. What could he say? She hadn't even discussed it with him! His body ached and his mind was spinning. 'Had I not tried? Had I not been doing everything to show her I love her?'_

"_I am sorry. But, after seeing Edwards love for Bella, it makes me long to find my soul mate. Carlisle…" she turned to him and she could see the sorrow written plainly on his face._

"_Please, don't say any more." He raised a hand to silence her. "Just go." _

_Esme gave one last remorseful look to the rest of her family, her eyed lingering on her first son, but he would not meet her gaze. Then, with the quiet whisper of a breeze, she was gone._

Edward replayed it over and over in his perfect memory until Bella's eyes opened. Her brownie colored orbs met his and something clicked in his mind, a little seed took root, a seed that grew and he could not shake the feeling off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella had healed well from the wounds that James had inflicted on her, slowly, but Alice and Edward had been there to help her, well, Alice more than anything. Charlie was still very much in the dark on what had happened and took care of her with kid gloves, still amazed that anyone could be so accident prone. Bella had surprised him by graduating early from high school, CLEPing most of her courses and completing her education in three years instead of the normal four years, and doing finishing it while still recovering from her injuries. He was happy and no other father could have been more proud.

The summer passed away quickly enough, with Bella spending most of her time with the Cullen's and it once again was her birthday.

"Bella, please, be nice," Edward rolled his eyes and sighed, something he had been doing frequently lately. "Alice wants to take you out for your birthday. I know you said you didn't want a party, so a quiet dinner will not qualify under that category."

Bella groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted was to get older than Edward; she wanted him to change her into a vampire, to stay with him forever. He was blatantly adamant that changing her was never going to happen, so she had stopped bothering him about it. The subject had become a wedge between them and Bella could feel the divide getting bigger and bigger in their relationship. It felt like he was pushing her away. Her relationship with Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, however, was getting stronger; they treated her like a sister, welcoming her with open arms, although Jasper kept his distance. Even Rose had warmed up to her, albeit, only slightly. She hardly ever saw Carlisle. Since Esme left he had thrown himself into his work and when she did see him he looked miserable, biting at his family when they spoke to him.

"Alright, I'm game," she put on a winning smile, not wanting to cause and argument with him. After his confession of love for her, in the forest, and she for him, Bella was committed to making him feel like the most important thing to her, because he was. But, there was something in his reservations now that bothered her. Her doubt had been growing over the summer; she had tried to attribute his behavior to his missing Emse, but the doubts kept growing.

"Great," he smiled, but did it did not touch his eyes. _He is holding back again._ Her heart ached for the boy she loved, wishing there was something she could do to ease his pain. The car sped toward Port Angeles where Alice had gotten them reservations at an Italian restaurant. It was a pleasant affair; the entire family laughed and joked with her about becoming an old woman. Emmett made jokes about how he could see her breasts starting to sag and she punched him in the arm for it. Even Carlisle seemed to be in a good mood. Bella wondered briefly where the family was hiding the food, considering none of them ate human food.

When they got back to her house, Edward was back to his sullen mood.

_Maybe there is something I could do to fix that? _She wondered.

"Since it is my birthday, I want you to kiss me." She tried batting her lashed, like she did with poor Jacob Black.

He lowered his lips to hers, her heart pounding in her chest at the cool sensation of the stone lips. She could feel her temperature rising and tired to pull him closer, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. He drew back gently, trying not to offend her. "Don't test my strength," he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's my birthday!" she moaned and frowned.

"Bella, I have to go. Your Father is waiting to see how the dinner went." He didn't wait for a response as he dashed around his car and opened the door.

"Will you come back tonight?" she whispered, knowing he could hear her. He shook his head smoothly, not looking back as he turned on the car and pulled away.

She stood there with a confused expression on her face. _What just happened?_ She heard the door to her house open. "So, Bella! How was it?" Charlie called out to her.

"It was great," she forced a smile to her face as she entered the house. "I had Gnocchi. It was delicious." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Something was wrong.

"Bella, uh…" Charlie began, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, searching for the words. "You are a full grown woman now and out of high school. You can do as you please and are capable of making your own choices. You have always been more of an adult than a child, but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need me. You will always be my little girl." His face had grown steadily redder as he spoke, never one to admit his feelings out loud.

Bella could feel her throat closing; she wasn't good at showing emotions, especially with Charlie. She could feel her eyes becoming damp and before they could spill over she hugged him, hard. "Thanks, Dad." The words were thick, the emotions of the day starting to crash around her.

"There, there. You're a good girl." Charlie hugged her back. Bella escaped to her room before the day could spill over on her.

She didn't even undress as she threw herself into the bed and wrapped the purple covers around her. _Why was Edward so distant lately?_ She tried to think back to recall a memory where she may have offended him, but nothing came to mind. He did love her, right? Now she wasn't sure. He had not told her in a long time and granted his demeanor to her had not changed, much, but his reservations left her grasping for answers. Sleep did not claim her until the sun was almost up and she heard Charlie leave for work.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was after noon when Bella woke up, glad that she didn't oversleep and miss work. She didn't like working at the Newton's, considering Mike kept hounding her for a date, even though he knew perfectly well that she was with Edward, and on top of that, camping and sports was not her 'thing.' But she needed to save enough money to move out, eventually, or go to college with Edward. The sky was cloudy, but there was no surprise there.

She let the hot water from the shower work at her tense neck, the steam engulfing her and cleaning her body slowly, and washing her hair with the strawberry shampoo that she knew Edward liked, and taking time to enjoy the sensation of the heat. She carefully worked at her hair, curling it uncharacteristically, and applying makeup. She hoped to see him later and wanted to look special for him. She wanted answers and maybe this would help.

Her heart jumped when she heard a light rapping at the front door. She opened it to find her Greek stature posed before her. He looked amazing in his cream color pull over and jeans and she took in a sharp breath, her heart fluttering.

Edward was flattered by her reaction to him. He felt a little guilty when he saw her appearance, she had taken the time to make sure she was beautiful for him, and she did look nice. His mouth watered when the smell of strawberries and her sweet floral smelling blood hit his nose. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Come and take a walk with me," his silky voice left no room for discussion. Bella grabbed her jacket and her legs followed him into the primordial forest behind her house, a green haze coloring everything the dull light touched. They had barely walked into the greenery; Bella could still see the roof of her house from where they stood.

He turned and faced her, his glare struck her and froze her still, there was no kindness in his eyes. This was not the Edward she had fallen in love with, this was not the boy that professed his loved to her, and suddenly she was frightened.

"We are leaving, Bella." His brow was furrowed.

"Leaving?" she sighed, so this was it, he was worried that she would not want to come with him and relief washed through her. "Okay, I'll tell Charlie. It will break his heart that I'm going so soon, I mean I moved here only a few months ago…." Her voice trailed off as she watched his head shake back and forth, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, Bella. I don't want you coming with me," he rolled his eyes and his word were sharp.

"What? I don't understand." _How could this be? _She knew something was wrong and suddenly it all made perfect sense; his exasperation with her, rolling his eyes, his distance, his lack of emotions.

"You are tearing my family apart and I won't stand for it anymore. Esme left because she was jealous of our relationship, Jasper can barely stand to be around you, and Rose barely likes you. We decided that you are not good for us." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but it didn't sway him from his barrage, everything that he had been holding back came flooding forward. "You are like poison to me; clouding my mind with your smell, filling my every though, and slowly killing me, cutting off any life I still may have with my family. The antidote to your venom is to cut off the infected part, cutting you out."

His words sliced into her mind, splitting her heart in two, ripping her soul to shreds. She had given him her entire heart, entrusted it to him to jeep safe, and he had just dashed it to pieces. Somehow she wasn't surprised, he was perfect in nearly every way, and she could never measure up against him or his family…..

"So Alice is…" her voice sounded small and hollow.

"Leaving, too." He smiled inwardly, this was going better than expected, and he was feeling release at his vented anger. This was perfect, better than he imagined. The hurt that crossed her face was actually giving him a high. He had blamed her from the moment Esme said she was leaving and the blame grew stronger with every passing day. He knew he was a bit heartless to string her along; all the kisses, all the touches, all the pretenses had nearly made him nearly sick, sick to even touch her. Now it all seemed worth it, just to see the look on her face. He realized that his fascination with her was mainly because he could not read her mind, but the call of her blood for him was still just as strong as ever, and he knew he would never truly be rid of her. The thought of her blood would still fog his mind.

"I will still love you, in my own way," his velvet voice grinding glass into the invisible wounds further. "But we vampires are easily distracted. And you are human, you'll get over us soon enough."

Rain began to stream down and he stood, waiting, as she absorbed what he said. He could hear the fast wet pumping of her heart, the warm rain intensified her smell, and it took all of his strength not to sink his teeth into her neck and drink her life-giving liquid. _No, this will be better. She'll suffer longer this way._

"Keep out of trouble, for Charlie's sake," he knew that her luck would never hold, she would probably be dead in a few short years. "And I make you a promise that from this time forward you'll never see us again."

She bit her lip to stop herself from begging, she had enough pride left to not become one of _those girls;_ the kind that plead for their love to stay, to accept them, no matter the cost; the kind of girl that would let the boy step all over her, just to keep the love. No, she had enough self respect to not do that. He was next to her suddenly, kissing her forehead, and she flinched away. He was gone in the next moment, leaving nothing but a soft gust of wind caressing her skin. Her mind was clouded, her heart sought him out. She didn't cry out for him, but her legs carried her deeper into the forest, following where he may have gone, knowing she could never catch up to him, or to his family.

Sadness began sinking into her body, making it hard to move. Each limb felt like it gained weight with every step, making it almost impossible to move. Bella sank down to the ground and let the weight consume her, not caring about the rain pouring down on her, chilling her to the core.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward arrived at home within minutes of leaving Bella in the forest, a sneer adorning his handsome face. The lights were on in the living room, casting a welcoming glow through the gloomy dusk. He happily shook the rain from his hair as he entered the room, still smiling, ignoring the angry glares of his family. He plopped down onto the white couch, his wet clothing seeping water into the delicate fabric. The seconds passed, thickening as the time slipped by.

"Dude, you're an asshole." It was Emmett who broke the silence, never one to beat around the bush.

"Come on, guys," Edward was still unaffected by the mood. "It was time for us to move on anyhow, she was just a liability," he laughed.

"How dare you think of her that way, son." Carlisle's quiet baritone quieted the boy. "She is a kind, loving, caring human being and you tossed her aside like garbage. Alice kindly informed us about what you said to Bella and I am ashamed of your conduct towards her. Not only that, you knew she would follow you, and now she is lost in that black forest. You know what is out there!" His heart ached for the girl. He had been carelessly tossed aside by Esme and his heart had not yet healed, though it had been months. He knew what she would be going through. His first few hours after the revelation were so horrid that he had even contemplated going to the Volturi and asking them to end his existence. It was only for the sake of his children that he had not gone, that he continued to survive.

"Bella will heal. It's not like she was one of us. We are all leaving tonight, we have to," there was a quiet desperation in his voice, almost pleading. His eyes shot to Alice and he stood up, suddenly, rage rolling off of him. "What do you mean you're not going?" he yelled, reading her thoughts.

"None of us are," Rose interjected.

"You acted on your own in this," Jaspers calm voice finally spoke, his influence trying to diffuse the situation. "We have all decided to stay. It is you who must go."

"No. I won't. Not without my family."

Carlisle sighed, "We welcomed Bella into our hearts and home without knowing your true, horrid, intentions. She is part of our family and we will not leave her here, broken and alone. I have called the Denali coven. They are expecting you. You acted much less than honorably and need to take some time to reassess your life and the direction it is taking. Your car is packed and waiting. I'm sorry, son." He turned away, hiding his sorrow as his son stormed out to the garage, breaking out two windows, with his fists, on the way, and sped off into the night.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go get her," Alice rested a hand on his forearm. "She needs us now."

"No, I'll go," he whispered. What she needed right now was a friend, someone who could empathize _and_ sympathize with her. And by Alice's description of her, lying on the forest floor, she may need a doctor.

He was flying through the forest, the dampness of the now misting rain not bothering him; in fact, it was a bit refreshing. Alice had told him where Bella _may _be. She had not made a conscious decision about where she was going in the forest, just following on impulse, so he had only an idea. He let his instincts begin to take over, his hearing ranged out, searching the forest, his nostrils inhaled the woods around him, searching for any sign of the girl. Soon his vampire side had luck; he heard a faint sound, the soft thudding of a broken heart. If his heart was beating it would have made that sound when Esme left. He caught her scent; he stopped instantly and looked down at the broken girl at his feet. He knew the sight of her, hurting, on the ground, would haunt him forever. She looked so small and helpless. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were silently moving. He knew what she was saying; she was noiselessly saying Edwards name, like a prayer, praying for him to return and take back the ghastly things he had said.

Carlisle scooped her up in his arms, she felt almost as cold as he normally did. She stirred, but just barely.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, is that you?" her voice was broken and hoarse from crying.

"Yes, my dear. I'm here." He hugged her closely.

"You didn't leave?" her hands found their way to his collar, clutching at them like a lifeline, and he could hear the fabric straining with her distressed strength.

"Now, why would we do that?" he smiled at her warmly. His doctor instincts took over and he began assessing her, without her knowing it. He was sure Edward had left her physically whole; the emotional injuries would take longer to heal.

"But Edward said…" she trailed off and a strangled sob escaped her throat.

"No, we are all here for you: Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose. And I am here for you. I'm not going to let you go, I will not let you fall. Edward is gone to Denali." Her sobs wracked her body as he flew through the forest, tears falling freely.

Carlisle could see the search party forming as he neared the house. Men were wrapped in thick jackets, thanks to the drop in the temperature. Flashlights were examining maps and coffee had been poured for the long night ahead. Charlie was going to be livid at this turn of events, at the callousness of his son. Carlisle could hear Charlie talking to some of the men from the reservation. The woodsy wet dog smell filled his nose as he approached, he could clearly see Sam Uley glaring at him.

_Werewolves! Great! As if we didn't have enough problems right now! _

"I've got her!" Carlisle called out, head snapped up in his direction as he emerged from the woods.

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie bolted towards them. "What happened?"

"I'm okay, Dad." Her voice sounded weak, sleep was about to overtake her, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Edward left her. In the woods and he broke up with her." Carlisle explained.

"That bastard!" Charlie yelled. "How could he do that?" he grabbed for his daughter, but Carlisle held her tight.

"Can we discuss this inside," Carlisle said calmly, motioning around to the listening crowd. "Bella may have hypothermia and we need to get her out of these clothes immediately, she needs to get warm."

He pushed by Charlie and headed for the house. He smelled something familiar and headed to it, the scent mixing with Bella's in her room. "Alice!" Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the room, Charlie following him close behind.

"I came here see if Bella had come back from her walk, in the woods, with Edward," she said innocently. "Charlie was nice enough to let me wait here. I got so scared when I knew they were going to send a search party! Bella had left a note telling Charlie where she would be."

That must have been one final laugh from Edward. Bella hated attention and the humiliation of having half the town come and search for her was just another nail in the coffin he made for her. Carlisle bit down, snapping his teeth in irritation at his son. Although, he was happy that Alice was there. Bella was a beautiful girl, soft and proportionate, but he didn't relish the thought of seeing her naked. It would only be to help her, she was too weak to disrobe herself, but it would just add further to her humiliation. Alice's visions were _extremely_ helpful, sometimes.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," her voice was chipper as she ushered the men out of the room, into the hallway.

"Charlie, I must apologize for the actions of my son." Carlisle's voice was low and remorseful.

"Why would he do this to her? So suddenly? It always seemed like he was in love with her," he shook his head, the worry evident in his eyes.

"He has gone to stay with some relatives in Alaska; I don't expect him to return any time soon. Charlie, my family loves Bella. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett look at her as a sister and I consider her a daughter. We are here for her and for you, if the need should arise."

"Thanks, Doc. I don't see Bella getting over this easily. This is a big blow for her."

Alice opened the white door to the room and waved the back in. "Your patient is waiting. I'm going to get some hot packs."

"Do you mind, Charlie?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow to him.

"No, I just want to make sure she is alright." He followed the doctor into the room. Bella was out of the clothing, but she was shivering and breathing shallowly. Alice had wrapped her trunk in blankets, trying to warm her. Bella's eyes stared off into the distance, but saw nothing.

"Bella, honey, I am going to examine you." Carlisle said in a louder than normal voice, trying to get her to respond, but she made no movement to indicate she had heard him. His cold hands felt for the bones in her arms, back and legs. His touch told him that she, indeed, did have hypothermia. His vampire ears could hear her weak heart and his nose picked up no trace of any blood, she would be alright, eventually. He pulled a rocking chair next to the bed and began rubbing her back through the blanket just as Alice returned with the hot packs.

"She is hypothermic. Put the hot packs near her, but not touching her skin. We need to warm her slowly or she could go into shock." Carlisle explained to Charlie. They worked for nearly an hour, slowly, coaxing her into drinking warm fluids, and bringing the heat back into her frozen limbs. Bella began to breathe normal again and she lay on the bed her eyes closed, her heart beating a bit stronger.

"That's all we can do for now. She needs time to rest." Carlisle looked down sadly at the girl; hoping sleep would bring her some respite from her pain. "Please call me if you need anything and I will back in the morning to check on her."

He rose from his watch on the chair, intent on leaving, when Bella's had shot out and grabbed his. "Don't go! Please stay with me!" Carlisle was shocked at the intensity in her chocolate eyes. He was her last thread holding precariously on to sanity. Carlisle looked to Charlie and saw him nod slightly.

"Of course, my dear. I'll be here as long as you need me." Carlisle smiled reassuringly at the fragile creature before him and sat back down in the chair, her hand firmly entwined in his stone grasp. Soon she was lost to the land of dreams and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she slept better knowing that Carlisle was there; he would protect her, he would keep her safe from the nightmares that threatened to crush her.

**Aww… Hope you like it… I had this idea floating in my head for awhile….Please review… **


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Carlisle had stayed the night, his hand never attempting to move from Bella's grasp. Every once in a while he could hear her moan in her sleep, or a small sob would escape from her lips, her dreams reminding her of the pain she was in. Sleep brought no relief for her, it only seemed to dull what she felt, but somewhere deep down inside she took comfort in the fact that Carlisle was there, keeping watch over her.

When she awoke her eyes met his and a silent understanding passed between their eyes. They had both given their hearts to someone they had trusted and they both had been deceived in their affections. Carlisle was a bit further in his healing, having had a few months to digest what had happened to him, but Bella was just in the beginning.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It has been three weeks Bella! Get your butt up and move or I am sending you to Florida with your mother!" Charlie bellowed at her, his face turning from pink to red with a few seconds.

"What?" she asked innocently, knowing full well what he was referring too. She had barely moved from her perch on the couch, her eyes only staring out the windows, searching the faces of the people who passed in cars and on the sidewalk. She didn't understand how their faces could be filled with such liveliness while she felt so horrible. Somehow she was not surprised at what had happened with Edward, but it hurt nonetheless.

"The Newton's called. They said they could not hold the position for you anymore, you calling in so often. They had to let you go." Bella could hear the disappointment in his voice. _Great. Just what I needed._ She was disappointed to, but for other reasons, this would just free up more time for her to think about _him._

"Bella, he is not coming back."

"Don't you think I know that!" she practically yelled. "I know he isn't coming back, he made it perfectly clear the day he left that he didn't want anything else to do with me!" She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears and her cheeks became hot.

"No, no, no…" Charlie quickly rushed to her side, trying to avoid anything that may bring on a bout of sobbing; he didn't like tears, especially when he knew that he could not do anything to take her pain away. "Baby girl, maybe you need to get away. This place, it reminds you too much of Edward."

Bella could feel herself flinch inwardly at the sound of his name. "I don't want to go. All of my friends are here."

"You have barely spoken to them in the last few weeks. Avoiding them will not help the situation."

She knew he was right. When she was not on the couch, she was in her room. When she would lie in her bed she could almost feel his cool arms wrapped around her, she could smell the musky scent that wafted off of his diamond skin, and her lips longed to form themselves around his. There were just too many memories there. She knew that she needed to move on; wishing for him to return was only making her more depressed. And even if he did come back what would she do? The things he had said to her had cut her deep. Even if an apology followed his return, would she ever be able to trust him again? She wasn't sure, her pained heart almost always winning out against her logic.

"Maybe I'll go visit Alice today. She has not been by in a few days."

"Bella, I really think you need to get away. Some place new, some place where you can clear your head."

Bella narrowed here eyes suspiciously. Why did he keep pushing the issue? Something was going on. "Where would you have me go, dad, besides to Renee?"

Right then Alice came bounding into the living room from the kitchen. Her face was alight with excitement and her smile reached from ear to ear.

"Charlie and I have talked it over and you are coming with our family on vacation. Carlisle owns an island near Rio, and we are going to spend the winter there!" Her body bounced up and down as she spoke and Bella found her enthusiasm contagious, suddenly excited at the thought of getting out of Forks.

"Seriously?! When do we leave?" Bella couldn't wait! This would be just what she needed!

"You don't have to bring anything besides a passport. I had fun doing all the clothes shopping for you. I didn't think that you would want to be in those boring stores. You are all packed. We leave in an hour." Alice must have _seen _that Bella would put up a fight if she knew about this ahead of time; the ambush worked better than Charlie could have hoped for.

"Wow, must be nice to own an island," Charlie whistled. "Just behave yourself, young lady."

"Oh, Alice…dad…thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, it was Carlisle's idea."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In just a few short hours Bella found herself at the airport in Port Angeles, practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. The Cullen's had rented a small private plane to take them halfway. Bella stared in wonder at the luxurious interior; it was more lavish than she realized an airplane could be. Jasper and Alice were coming with them right now while Emmett and Rose stayed behind for a few weeks for some much needed alone time.

When Bella saw Carlisle her mouth split open into a huge grin and she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him. It bothered him just a bit and not because it was unwelcomed, but because of a growing concern he had. The night he had stayed with her, holding her hand for comfort, he had studied her face all night. When the blotchiness subsided and her face had softened from the relief of sleep, she really was a beautiful woman. Edward was cruel fro hurting her the way he did, and the more Carlisle though about it, the more protective he felt towards Bella. Once he had tried to pull his hand away from her, afraid she would be to cold, but her grip tightened instantly and she moaned his name, not Edward's name, but his name, while she slept.

He had not been able to get that moan out of his head, it echoed in his thoughts and troubled him. Maybe he was just craving the love of another woman, Esme had just left a few months ago and the pain was numbing. He didn't think he was ready to move on, not yet. But the idea that he had even thought of Bella that way, even for a split second, was unnerving to him.

"Bella, we are so glad you decided to come. I thought we could all use some vacation time." He beamed down at her, not letting his unease ruin her happiness.

"Thank you so much for asking me to come," she gave him one last firm hug before releasing him.

_Why, oh, why did she have to smile at me like that? _He had only gone over to check on her two more times after the forest and both times she had lit up like he was the best thing in her life, no, he didn't want her to think of him like that… especially not as a rebound.

The flight to Huston was uneventful and they made their first class connection to Rio without any problems. Alice and Jasper kept Bella busy with, in hushed voices to not disturb the other passengers, colorful stories about their pasts. Bella finally fell asleep halfway there before Alice turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I am seeing some strange things," her voice was sharp and matter-of-fact, her eyebrows raised.

_Damn he and her visions! _"What exactly are you seeing?" he asked dully.

"Nothing definite, there are a few different futures. I just want you to be careful with everything," she looked at him with sad eyes, he hated when people showed him pity, especially when it was his children. He was supposed to be their father, their rock, and things seemed to have turned around when his world crumbled.

"I don't know what you are referring too." He knew it involved Bella and his rational side was not about to be thrown over by some silly attraction to a young woman.

Alice just rolled her eyes and turned back to Jasper, their fingers entwined, their bodies leaned naturally towards each other, with the happiness of being with their soul mate. It irked Carlisle, the fact that someone else could be so happy when that joy was denied to him. He closed his, pretending to sleep, while his thoughts went, unwillingly to the woman sitting close to him, her thudding heart strumming along at a steady sleepy pace.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The island was more beautiful then Bella could have hoped for. Beautiful flowers and evergreen stubs coated the island floor, green trees that she had never seen before cast cooling shadows around her. The air was thick and sweet, almost intoxicating, and birds chirped and squawked in the tree tops. It was paradise. They had to use a speed boat to get to the island and Bella let the calming sounds of the waves work their magic in her mind, erasing all the stress she had felt before.

"Well, Bella," Jasper said in his velvet drawl. "Welcome to Isle…er, umm." He stopped short and Carlisle hissed behind him before daring into the huge house before them.

"What is it?" She was confused; he had never heard him react like that before.

Alice wrapped a stone arm around Bella and pulled her along the path, Japer trailing behind with the huge suitcases. "This is Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for her a few years ago as a present… but she never once came here. Ungrateful wench!"

Wow, no wonder he acted the way he did. Her hear ached for him. Giving something like an island was a grand gesture, and Esme had practically thrown it back in his face. The man did not deserve that, he was kind and caring and warranted better than that. He needed better than Esme. "Maybe I should talk to him." she suggested. Who could understand him better right now? Suddenly they heard glass breaking from nearby.

"If you think it would help. He is in the last bedroom up the stairs." She pointed up to the second floor. "I'll be putting your stuff in your room; you are on the first floor. Heaven forbid you have to go up and down the stairs on a regular basis! And you don't know what I bough you anyways." Alice was trying to distract Bella; she knew what kind of mood Carlisle was in, it was better to avoid him right now.

The house was gorgeous, light and airy, with windows taking up most of the outer walls, letting in the views of the ocean. Bella made her way up the wooden stairs, trying to keep her feet from falling heavy on the floor; it would seem out of place in this peaceful oasis.

The last door on the left was open and glass littered the floor. Bella saw a wood picture frame, that contained a photo of Esme, splintered on the floor. Carlisle was staring intently out of a large picture window, his forehead resting against his arm on the glass, his eyes concentrating on the water. He had been so intent in his thoughts of the woman who had betrayed him that he didn't notice the petite frame sneak up behind him.

Her fingertips had barely grazed his elbow when his startled instincts took over. He whipped around, grabbing Bella by her shoulders, shoving her roughly into the wall, pinning her so she couldn't move. His face was only inched from her and his eyes were black with anger. Fear coursed through her blood, he was dangerous in this moment, she couldn't deny that, but she was surprised that her stomach fluttered at his nearness, and her heart sped up, as his cool body pressed against hers.

"Carlisle…" she was breathless from the swiftness of the attack. "Are you alright?"

His livid face took on the sudden recognition of what was happening, his eyes returning to their honey color. He released her, pushing back, glass crunching under his feet. "What is it Mrs. Swan?" he spat at her, still angry because of the memory of Esme and also because he couldn't control himself, his instincts.

"I just came to see if you were alright. I was concerned." She was definitely affronted by his tone.

"Your concern is not necessary. Nor is it wanted." He didn't want anyone to pity him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean up." His voice was sharp and left no room for discussion. Bella turned on her heels and stomped out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"He didn't mean it!" the pixie sighed loudly as Bella entered what Alice had designated as her room. A large four post bed sat in the middle of a cream colored room with bamboo flooring, pale and serene. A canopy fell around the bed and gauzy curtains covered the windows. Alice had unloaded Bella's new clothing into the closet already and she had lazed comfortably on a chaise lounge in the corner of the room. Jasper had gone to prepare their room, leaving the girls alone.

"I know," _Of course she had heard everything! _Bella's thought went instantly to the way she reacted. Yes he was devilishly handsome, but he was _Carlisle_, Alice's adopted father! She liked the way his hard body had pressed into her, she could feel the massive power behind his muscles, and his face had been so close; close enough to kiss. _No! _She didn't know why she suddenly had those thoughts, she had never entertained the idea before, it was morally wrong! Alice's father!

"He has just been a bit snappy lately. That is why we wanted to get away! This will be great, I can see it! You _will_ have a very memorable experience here. Come on, there is a waterfall I want to show you. It's a great place to swim and you need to relax." Alice jumped up and pulled her into the huge walk-in closet, filled with clothing and shoes. Before Bella could protest Alice had found a skimpy blue bikini and tossed it into her arms. It was almost always useless to argue with the tiny woman and Bella undressed quickly and found a towel to wrap around herself as she made her way, in practically nothing, to here Alice was waiting, in the living room, in a bright red bikini. Alice was not embarrassed about her body, and for good reason, she looked like a porcelain goddess in swimwear, and it made Bella's ego take a hit.

Alice scooped Bella up in her store arms and raced out of the house. The trees flew by and all Bella could see was a blur colors, but the ride only lasted for a few minutes before Alice found the lagoon. The water was so clear that they could see all the way to the bottom. Alice didn't stop after she set Bella down; she took a flying leap and dove gracefully into the crystal water.

Bella followed her example; the water was warm and refreshing, washing the salty spray from her skin. Soon the girls were engaged in water play, splashing and diving. It really was what Bella needed. Bella didn't notice as a set of feet drew a body closer to observe the girls, and if Alice noticed, she didn't say anything or let it bother her.

Carlisle had taken off into the forest after swiftly cleaning the glass up. He threw the frame and the picture in the garbage, muttering under his breath the entire time. He didn't like the reaction that Bella had to him. He could smell the adrenaline in her blood, the fear. He felt horrid about it; he didn't want her to be scared of him. On the other hand he could hear her heart accelerate and he saw something cross her face, and it had looked like desire. He smirked a little at the thought as he traveled through the lush greenery. The vampire in him wanted her to desire him, it bolstered his ego, and his lips tingled at the thought of tasting her skin under this tongue.

_No! It was Bella! He looked at her as a daughter! Yes, a daughter! _He tried to convince himself. Then he heard the delighted squeals of females. His curiosity got the better of him and he headed off to see what they were doing. The sight before him stopped him short; there was Bella, drenched in water, splashing with Alice. He could have cared less that Alice was there, he couldn't take his eyes off of the chocolate haired woman before him. The bikini did nothing to hide her round breasts, her smooth stomach, or her plump buttocks. And why did she have to pick blue! The color looked wonderful against her alabaster skin. Alice must have done this! But the thought didn't stop him from watching the nubile beauty.

The water sparkled on her skin, streaming down her, the warmth of it intensifying her smell. She had always smelled good to all of them, but now the scent made a distinct warmth grow in his abdomen, his pants tightening and his member begging for release. He began to growl; his animal side needing to be satisfied and slowly turned into a purr, to low for Bella to hear.

He had visions of diving in to the water with them, and somehow Alice would make an excuse to leave, then he could splash and play with her, getting closer and closer. Then he would make his move and she would welcome it; his hard body would lean into her, his member pushing against her thighs while his hands found her mounds, slipping beneath the barely there fabric….

NO! It was Bella! He shook his blond hair, trying to dislodge the wicked thoughts. His son had just broken up with her, she was in a very vulnerable state, and this was not any time to be thinking about her like that. Before he could anything that he would regret he took off in the opposite direction, flying as fast as he could away from the temptation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The day passed quickly into night, Jasper and Alice had one priority; keeping Bella entertained. Andy it worked, she had not thought of Edward once that day. Carlisle kept his distance, his eyes glancing at Bella when she was not looking his way. She didn't try to talk to him again; she assumed he was still upset from earlier. They had cooked her a delicious Italian dinner and she ate until she felt like her belly would explode. Her eyelids began to droop over the meal and she had excuse herself and retired to her room. She dropped onto her bed, barely having time to strip to her underwear, before sleep dragged her into darkness.

Carlisle escaped before Alice could corner him. He knew she would ask him about the waterfall; she wasn't that oblivious to him, she had heard his purring, he had seen it in her tight expression before he darted away. His bare feet enjoyed the water as it lapped over them, but it only reminded him of Bella and the water dripping from her skin. Certainly what he felt for her was only lust, he did care for her, but this seemed to be mainly physical.

She was beautiful, her russet hair looked even darker against her pale skin, her brown orbs were wide and trusting, her pink lips were desirable, and practically begged to be kissed. The vampire in him cried out for her body. _No!_ Her body was soft and curved in all the right ways… _Stop!_ His nature tore at the edges of his sanity… ripping away at the walls he had built up. He wanted to see her wriggle in pleasure under him… calling out his name. The beast wrestled his logic… his human mind slowly slipped away… clouded with his vampire instinct. He had no control. He could feel his mind, his conscious screaming at him, but his body would not listen.

He took off in search of his prey. His feet had him flying to the house, knowing that she was lying in the bed, she would not say no… the animal was sure of it. He found her quickly, her breathing slow and soft; she was asleep. He crawled onto the bed, careful not to jostle her body. His mouth found her jaw and softly nipped at it, the taste of her skin was like sugar on his taste buds.

She moaned and rolled her head back, so lost to the world of dreams that she believed that this was one of her lovely imaginings. His mouth found hers and tickled eagerly at her until she parted her lips, giving him full access to her, demanding more. She pushed back with her tongue just as eagerly. Her body enjoying the attentions of the cool shadowy man didn't flinch as his hands found her breasts and began palming them, her back arching. She began breathing heavily, her hands snaked up around his neck and trailed down his powerful shoulders, amazed at the hardness and the smooth feel of the sinew beneath her fingers.

_No, No, No!_ His mind screamed as his hand slipped beneath her panties, already moist with anticipation. He could smell her arousal, her heat, and he slid a cool finger into her slit, searching impatiently for her core. She groaned as his cool fingers found their way into the slick entrance. She moaned, her hips grinding upwards, asking, begging for more.

His instincts had had enough; they slipped her panties down and tossed them to the ground. He quickly positioned himself between her legs, his mouth sucking gently at her neck, and entered her with one swift thrust. His mind cried out in horror as he encountered resistance. _Oh, God no! She's a virgin! _His vampire side hissed in satisfaction and she grunted in a bit of pain, getting use to his size. Her hands traced down to his powerful hips and tried to pull him deeper when she was ready. He moved in and out, faster and faster. His growls came with every thrust until it sounded like one long vibrating hum.

Her legs wrapped around him and she whimpered until she was mewing along with him. "Please… please… please…" her voice pled as her body shook under her. Her release was coming and he could feel her muscles throbbing and pulsing around his member. He feel and smell the sweet and salty liquid spilling over his thighs as she rode the waves of her orgasm, her legs shaking against his thighs.

_God no!_ His human self fought against his instincts and suddenly won. His eyes cleared and he could clearly see the young beauty bucking beneath him, but he could not stop himself, he needed to complete the sacred act of intimacy that he had been denied for so long. _Please don't let her wake!_ Her hot channel seared around him as he felt his release, his head rolled back, his teeth bighting sharply into his lips, stifling a growl. He let out an audible groan as his shaft was milked for a second time, spilling into her warmth.

Her skin was glowing and flushed and a satisfied smile played across her lips, her dream man having satisfied her so well, she wished the dream would have continued on longer. He stayed inside of her until his euphoric high wore off and then darted out of the house, shame finally claiming him.

**Oh No! What will happen next? Will Bella find out? What will Carlisle do? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Market We Go!

Carlisle ran until he hit the furthest point of the island, as far away from his offense as possible, as far away from _her_ as he could be. His hands found the nearest tree and snapped it in half easily, uprooting it completely from the earth. It did not help, so he found another, and yet another still, until a pile started to form.

_She was a virgin!_ Oh, God! How could he live with himself? He had taken something that was not rightfully his, something he could never give back. The vampire side in him didn't care, in fact, it growled for him to go back and satisfy himself again. The thought began to race inside of him… the need to satisfy her… his mate! The word was like fire in his mind, his vampire side basking in the heat and his human mind shying away from the flames. _Mate! _He had claimed her, even if he had not been aware of it on a conscious level, to be his and only his.

The thought disgusted his human side. What he did was practically rape! Even though she had enjoyed it, he knew she had, she still did not make the choice for herself. He was older and wiser than she was; he was supposed to protect her, to be a guide for her, to be a friend. Now all that would be tainted if she ever found out.

He hung his head in disgrace. He had never felt so out of control before, so conflicted within. How could he face her? How could he tell her? Should he even tell her? How would that conversation go: _Yes, Bella. I had sex with you last night, against my better judgment, and you were not awake for it. Oh, by the way, my vampire side claimed you and from now on you are my mate. _No, he couldn't tell her. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Bella woke the sun was streaming in through her windows, warming her skin. She had the most wonderful sleep and even her dreams were amazing. There was one dream in particular that she enjoyed very much, yet at the same time, she felt a little mortified at the man her dream had given her; it was Carlisle. She had a hard time seeing his face, but she thought she could make out his golden hair and could see the outline of his body. The familiar ocean and cinnamon scent coming off of his skin had assured her that the man in her dreams was indeed Carlisle. She had never really thought of him that way before yesterday when he had pinned her to the wall. Why not? He was handsome, kind, and made her feel safe. No! It was too odd… he was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Alice's dad. He had certainly never thought of her, insignificant as she was, in that way before. She was just his son's sad ex-girlfriend, who he felt bad for.

But, she smiled at the dream, it had felt so real, so fulfilling, and she wanted more. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and collapsed instantly to the ground, her legs giving out beneath her. The muscles felt sore and tight and her womanhood burned in an unusual way. Good Lord! Her dreams were way to wild… She wondered if she had let her hands stray without knowing it…..Maybe the soreness was just from the physical activity here.

Bella pulled herself upright and headed slowly to the shower. The hot water felt good on her sore legs. She dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, and went to the kitchen. Her stomach was snarling as she cooked some bacon and eggs, she practically inhaled them, when Jasper came into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" his voice rang quietly. He stood across the room from her, not completely trusting himself with a human while Alice was not there.

"Great. This place really did wonders for me, but I'm sore from swimming."

She saw a quick smirk flash across his face before he put his mask back on, and it made her blush; she hoped that she had not been too loud when she was dreaming! "Alice wants to go shopping, of course. There is an open air market back on the mainland and she wants to go before the rain hits tonight."

"Won't you be a little noticeable in the sunlight," her finger pointed to the now clear sky.

"No, we use spray on self tanner, it only stays on us for a few hours, but it will work. It's a pain to put on, though and it stinks." He waved his hand in front of his nose.

Huh, interesting. "Do you need any help?"

He laughed "No, thanks Bella. We have to spray our entire body, just in case there is an emergency, and, no offence to you, but I'd prefer not to be naked in front of you."

She laughed back nervously. He was quite built, his honey blond hair framed his perfect rugged face, and his muscles were inviting, she would not have minded seeing him naked, "Where is Alice, anyhow?"

"She went to find Carlisle. He has been gone all night."

X-X-X

"Get a grip, Carlisle," her voice was firm as she stared down the self-loathing vampire.

"Did you_ see_ this happening Alice? Did you?" he hissed at her.

"It was one possibility."

"Why didn't you stop me?" his agonized voice came out almost like a sob.

"I was a little preoccupied with Jasper last night. And what would it have done to stop you? Your instincts took over; you would have fought us before the act, maybe hurting or killing one of us. You _would_ have killed Bella if I tried to stop you in the middle of it. I was hoping this would get it out of your system, move on."

"Alice, this was no little 'fling.' I mated with her. Do you know what this means?" he was beginning to panic; he had to get out of here. Now!

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly and her mouth dropped open in protest "If you leave now, you will be putting yourself and others danger. Are you sure you bonded with her? Positive?"

"Yes," he spat. "I didn't even do that with Esme. This was different, uncontrolled."

"Then you know what could happen if you do leave. Remember what Jasper and I were like in the beginning?" He did remember. The happy couple had only been together for a few weeks when they had joined the Cullen clan. The two were drawn together like magnets, the pull getting stronger and stronger with every passing day. They ached for each other when separated and the level of possession that had overtaken them was deadly. Emmett had stood to close to Alice at one point, just innocently, and Jasper launched himself at the thick statue. Thankfully no one was hurt. Emmett and Rose had even been the same way. At one point he, Esme, and Edward had to kick them out just to get some peace from them.

"You will be volatile and miserable. A bad combination for a newly mated vampire." Her eyes filled with sympathy. "Maybe you could explain things to her. She may understand."

"How could she? How could she just accept this? I didn't think this was even possible. She may not even feel the bond." His vampire heart growled viciously. He would rip someone to shreds if she rejected him! But his lasting human nature knew that this could not be forced on her. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this! "I just need to make it through this vacation. Learn to control it. Then I can go far away, maybe back to Italy, until she has moved on."

"Or you could just accept this, plain and simple." She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly, supportive hug. "Jasper has told me about some of the things he has felt from you the past few weeks, maybe you could give this a chance?"

"Alice, I don't know what to do."

"Do what comes naturally," she grinned at him.

He snorted with laughter, "Look what nature has done to me already! I'm screwed!"

X-X-X

The three vampires were ready to go before Bella was, thanks to their amazing speed, their bodied freshly sprayed with tanner. It was a bit odd to look at them, but now they wouldn't stand out like sore thumbs. Bella's eyes kept darting to Carlisle's body, remembering the dream, wondering if the real thing would feel just as good as her imagination.

Her notice did not escape his attention. He could see her eyes grazing up and down his body, the flicker of desire in her eyes. Once, in the speedboat, he thought he saw her lick her lips and then abruptly looked away when his gaze met hers, her cheeks flushed with heat. _Oh, God! Does she remember? _He would have blushed, too, but now annoyance crossed his thoughts.

"If you are going to examine someone, Mrs. Swan, please try to do so without their noticing." His eyes were dark and his voice was hard when he spoke. "I don't like being stared at."

"I wasn't… I mean…I'm sorry." She flushed an ever deeper red, turning her back to him. Why did she have to look at him like that? It made him want to cross to the other side of the boat and take her right then and there, damn the logic! He could feel the ache within him as he pictured her writhing beneath him. No, he _would_ conquer this, he could avoid the vixen!

The open air market was absolutely astounding to Bella. Colorful draping fabrics hung from every inch of the market, serving as roofing and shade for the venders and patrons. Delicious smoke engulfed them, filling their noses with spices and cooking food. People were yelling at each other from every direction, advertising their wares, bargaining, and flat out arguing. There seemed to be everything for sale from shoes and house wares to food and tourist trinkets. It was very easy to get caught up in the revelry of the crowds. Bella could see people gambling off the streets, using cards and dice, and there were the classic traps of people selling the chance to have your photo taken with a monkey.

Alice pulled them to almost every stop she could, lightening her pockets of money quickly. Bella began to tire quickly, her legs still tender. "Alice, I need to rest."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she looked abashed. "My legs hurt, from swimming yesterday."

"Maybe Carlisle has something that could help you?" Jasper suggested, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

Carlisle shot him a deadly look, grimacing at the insinuation. "Let's get you something to eat, you can rest, and then we'll head back home." She didn't meet his eyes, still not recovered from him catching her staring this morning.

They found a little café where Bella tried some of the local fare, her favorite being Empadinhas de Palmito; she couldn't seem to get enough of them. People were crammed close together with barely enough room to sit; the smell of coffee seemed to permeate everything here. Then she saw him, standing near the bathrooms, Edward or someone who looked exactly like him, and then suddenly he was gone. She couldn't stop herself, the compulsion to see if it really was him.

"I need to use the bathroom," she quickly excused herself and headed down the hallway. It was darker back here, and a bit foggy because of cigarette smoke, but she pressed on. She thought she caught his bronze hair darting outside a far door and she followed. She wasn't quite sure why she needed to see him, she knew that he did not want her or he would have come back to her already. Maybe she just needed closure; she did have some choice things she wanted to say to him.

The door lead to a back alleyway that had no outlet to the main road and she couldn't tell which way the doppelganger had gone, so she turned to her left, only going a few more feet, not wanting to lose her way. She didn't see the arm snake its way out of the door and by the time she knew something was wrong the hand had clamped itself over her mouth, effectively cutting off any way of yelling for help.

X-X-X

She had been gone for too long. It had only been a few minutes, but it was beginning to worry Carlisle. As much as he didn't like it, his body had begun responding to her, to the bond that he had forged. Whenever someone got to close to her he wanted to grab her and take her away from them. Once a vendor had touched her elbow, trying to get her to buy his products, and Carlisle had to fight the urge to rip his arm off. His vampire nature was growing stronger with every second she was near.

He fought against it as he had visions of her beneath the waterfall, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her, teasing her with his tongue until she begged him for more. _Curse her!_ His every thought was about her! He would never get a moments peace!

It was Alice that woke him from his brooding… her eyes had glazed over and she gasped! "Bella!"

Jasper met Carlisle's eyes and they both darted, as fast as they could without causing attention, in the direction that Bella went. They followed her scent passed the bathroom and down the hallway. Could her luck really be that bad? She was in danger! And she was scared. Carlisle knew it; he could feel it with every fiber of his being! The siren could attract trouble wherever she went!

The alley was empty, but he could smell her scent and something else… something distinctly male and _vampire! _

His possessive instincts took over at once; his mind gave way to the animal inside. They only had a few minutes head start, but to a vampire, that was a lifetime. Her scent was still fresh and his legs flew across the rooftops, in the direction he knew they went. He could sense Jasper and Alice following, but he was faster, his need to save her

_Oh, my love…hold on! _Angry growls tore from his chest until they were one long continuous snarl. _I'm coming for you… my lover… my mate! _They would not have her! She was _his_! He would make the person responsible pay for this, he would make damn sure of that! He just hoped that he was not too late. X-X-X

Bella was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard dirt floor; she could feel bruises begin to form on her thigh from where it hit down. She knew it had been a vampire that took her; who else could fly across the roof tops with such speed? Who else felt so cold and smelled so sweet to her?

His eyes burned a brilliant red that reminded her of James, she could see he had just fed. His eyes held no kindness in them and a sneer crept up over his lips. It was dim in the cold room and she shivered, not out of cold, but out of panic.

"Well done," she heard a deep voice chuckle from the other end of the room. "She's perfect! We'll get a handsome price for her." The man stepped forward, his dark skin looked a bit chalky, and his long hair hung in a braid down his back. He wore nothing except a pair of shorts; his muscles were large and menacing. The one who had taken her was his opposite, small pale and seedy looking; obviously the grunt of the two. The large man walked closer and sniffed at Bella, his eyes rolling back in his head "Ahh… flowers." But… wait… there was something else… he turned on his companion, his arm lashed out and grabbed him by the throat. "She smells of vampire, she had been claimed! You'll lead them here!"

"Brick…I didn't see any. The one's she was with were in broad daylight. Maybe she passed by one without knowing," he gasped through the tight fist. Brick dropped the seedy one who crumpled on the floor, but got up instantly.

They didn't know about the Cullen's… maybe there still was a chance they would find her!

Brick close in on her, his face was relaxed and he put on a friendly smile, but she knew better. "Tell me, what is your name?" Bella jutted out her jaw; she was not going to talk. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her till she was standing upright. "There is no need to be so stubborn. You may as well make this easier on yourself; there is no way you can escape." His fingers trailed down her cheek and onto her collar bone. She shuttered from the cold touch, but she would not talk, and she pressed her lips together willfully.

"No matter," he chortle "My clients will call you everything from whore to bitch to whatever name they want to give you. Best leave your name behind now." She backed away slowly, but he followed gracefully, until she felt a wooden was pressing into her backside. Brick placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her from moving; she could feel his cold stone body pressing into her. Her heart began to race and her eyes darted around, looking for any chance of escape.

"I do like to test the product before I sell it, though."

Bella did the only thing that she could think of; she spit squarely in his face. His eyes turned from red to black with anger. He grabbed one of her hands, the friendly mask gone, and yanked at her finger. Bella screamed out as she felt the bone snap, her finger now positioned in a grotesque position.

"No one defies me or tells me no," he growled in her ear and she cowered. "I will make it _painfully _clear that you are mine now and you do what I say."

She began shaking as his mouth closed in on her neck, biting the skin hard, but not breaking it. She cried out in pain. He began grinding his hips into her mercilessly, his stiff manhood hurting her. She could hear the seedy man laughing in the background. She closed her eyes, trying to wake from this nightmare, to imagine she was back on the island with Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. Yes, she would think about her dream… with his delicious body next to her.

Suddenly the weight of the burly man was gone and she heard a snarl more vicious than anything she had ever heard before. Her body dropped to the floor and she cradled her hand with her other arm. She could see pale flashed darting across the room, too fast for her to see. But in the next instant Carlisle was crouched in front of her, his body held a defensive position, and he growled at Brick, seedy was on floor, his neck had been severed from his head and it lay on the other side of the room , covered with dirt.

"So, it is _you_ that I smell on her!" Brick snarled.

"Yes, she is my ward. She resides with my clan nearby." Carlisle said slowly, his position not relaxing.

"For only a ward you are very protective. Is she your mate?"

"No," he said quickly, of course the other vampire could smell it, Brick knew he was lying, but there was no way in hell that she was going to find out! Especially not this way!

"If she is then I would apologize, from one vampire to another," he said goading Carlisle on as he shifted his position to get closer.

He wanted to say yes, and have Bella believe it was a lie to save her, but he was afraid if he said it out loud he would not be able to control himself and he would be completely overpowered by the dominating sensation; it was something his instincts would never let him take back. He would not allow his rational mind to think of her as his _mate!_

"She is my adopted daughter. You cannot have her." Carlisle was grasping for straws now. "She is mine!"

Brick made the first move, but Carlisle was wiser, and he shifted to protect the female. His lips pulled over his teeth threateningly, hissing at the leech. His patience was rewarded as Jasper and Alice arrived, he knew, beyond a doubt, that he could have taken on the creep, but he was glad to have his family there, just in case. Jasper jumped through the window, aiming for Brick's legs while Alice followed and went for his head. The sound of rock smashing into rock was deafening and Bella covered her ears, her eyes to slow to see what happened next. In one swift motion the pair had the head off the dark vampire and his body dropped to the floor, a surprised look forever frozen on his face.

Carlisle swiftly scooped up Bella at took off running, soaring from over the roof tops, not caring about being seen; who would have believed their eyes anyhow, at the sight? He didn't stop until he reached the boat; he tossed her into a seat and glowered down at her, his mind almost completely lost to the instinct.

"Are you alright?" his voice was hard. "Why the hell did you go in that alleyway? Are you alright?" he repeated.

_Why did he sound like she did something wrong? _

"No, my… my finger," she gasped and held her hand out to him. A roar broke from his throat his anger at her abductor nearly reaching its breaking point. He had the satisfaction of removing the head of the small one, but his vampire nature cried out for more. His body felt like it was on fire, having witnessed the parasite grinding into Bella, practically violating her, and now seeing that he caused her further bodily harm, his own body was reacting in a way that needed to make it clear that the brunette beauty _did _belong to him. He almost took her right then, nearly revealing truth, no matter what the consequence were.

He moved to the other side of the boat with a look on his face that made it seem to her that he could not stand to even be around her anymore. His rationality would not let his instinct betray him, not when he was fighting so hard to keep it under control.

_What did I do? _She wanted to sob, but her pride would not let her. She was afraid if she began to cry now she would not be able to stop.

Alice flew to her side in the next second, her arms wrapping protectively around her friend, helping hold the fragile woman together before she could break into pieces from the stress. The pixie shot Carlisle an unfathomable look, almost verging on fury. She rocked the Bella in her arms as Jasper guided the boat expertly through the water until they reached the island. It was Alice who took care of Bella's finger; it was Alice who stayed near her, not asking questions, just being the rock that Bella needed in that moment.

Bella didn't talk, what could she say? She knew that Alice had seen why she left the table, because of the thought of seeing Edward, but she had not seen the seedy vampire acting on an impulse to take the first target he had seen. She was ashamed that she had wanted to see the boy who left her, who had taken her trust and ground it into tiny bits, who was so cruel to her.

But she was also bothered by Carlisle's reaction to her. _Why was he being so mean lately? _When he had found her in the forest she had felt so safe in his arms, so secure. He had stayed with her the night, without question, and she had found compassion in his eyes and a part of her began to trust him. But now it all seemed like a far away memory, his comfort seemed to be slipping through her fingers. Maybe she really could never place her trust in another man again.

She could not believe that she had even been thinking about him in a romantic way; she was sure now that his patience with his son's wretched ex-girlfriend was wearing thin. Alice splinted her finger and gave her some painkillers, the kind that made her feel loopy, which was fine with her, she didn't want to deal with reality right now, and she would rather not think about what had happened today. The heavy emotions of the day finally pulled her under, the sun having not even set yet, she fell thankfully into the blackness of her mind. X-X-X

It was Jasper who found Carlisle this time, Alice was too annoyed with him to be of any help; all she wanted to do now was to snap him in half for his behavior.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Carlisle hissed as soon as he saw the honey haired man, pacing back and forth, looking completely disheveled, which was odd for the normally calm, put together man. He felt a calming numbness wash over his mind and body, Jasper making full use of his extraordinary gift.

"You are going to drive her away, if you keep this up. Alice has already seen it," his voice was low and stopped Carlisle in his tracks.

"Maybe it would be best if she left." Carlisle's mouth said, but his mind screamed against that idea.

"Why are you denying yourself and denying what you feel?"

"Because she was…is like a daughter to me. She is young, irrational, and impulsive. Why was she even in that alley?" his voice rose as he spoke.

"Alice said it was because she thought she saw Edward."

Carlisle snarled at the name of his son, no, of his _competition._ But how was he going to be able to compete with a memory? There was no way!

"I'm so confused, Jasper. I have never felt like this before. I don't know what to call this feeling. My head is telling me no, my heart is telling me 'maybe', and my hormones are telling me _hell yes! _I don't even know if she could feel the same about me," a look of hopelessness flashed into his eyes and he shook his head.

"That is something you have to discover on your own, but, keep it up and she is gone! If you'll excuse me, Alice is in need of some…attention… after the excitement today." He darted away, heading for his mate, leaving Carlisle even more bewildered than he was before. Slowly, unwillingly, he headed back to the house.

_The red eyes were glowing in the darkness; they held no humanity or mercy in them. She could see the outline of the men, their muscular bodies hunched forward, stalking her._

Bella whimpered in the darkness and thrashed in her sheets, sweat beginning to bead on her skin.

_She tried to run, but they were faster, their ethereal bodies jumped towards her gracefully, reminding her of giant cats. They knocked her to the ground and she cried out in pain._

He could hear her muffled sobs and his heart longed to comfort her. A lesser man with no heart could have left her alone, but he did have a heart and he could not stand to hear her suffering. She didn't hear him enter the room or cross to her bedside.

_The men clawed at her, tearing at her flesh, violating her in ways that she had never before imagined. She begged for them to stop, but they ignored her, continuing to hurt her while they laughed._

"Shhh… Bella… sleep… I am here," his voice was soft and soothing. He stroked her forehead with his cool hand, wiping away the dampness.

_She could hear a voice in the darkness and began to hope. She knew she would be saved! She felt cold, but it was welcomed against her skin. A light began to permeate the darkness, driving away the horrid images, warming her heart and soul._

Carlisle crawled into the bed next to the thrashing female, wrapping his arms around her, whispering sweet and calming things until her thrashing slowed and finally subsided. Bella drifted into a peaceful deep sleep, her arms unconsciously wound their way around the light, clinging to it as it kept her afloat.

Carlisle stayed until she had been asleep, restfully, for a few hours. He lay staring Bella, wishing he could tell her everything, but not knowing if it would do more good or harm. He grew more uncomfortable as he lay next to her. He believed, in that moment, that she was dreaming of another set of arms, desiring those arms; Edwards arms. And deep within him it made his heart ache.

A/N: Just to clarify: I will not turn Carlisle into an asshole, he is just at war with his nature… but I do love a dominant feral doctor… it will happen! Please Review… it keeps me going!


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayed

**I don't own this! Love Carlisle, though!**

Bella woke early in the morning, the moon still hanging low in the sky, and the stars still visible in the dark curtain above, some obscured by passing clouds. The air smelled of warm rain from the showers that passed by, and still threatened. She was alone; the light that had surrounded her had disappeared. Her heart cried out for it, for its safety for its love. She slowly made her way out of the house, following a compulsion. Her heart told her that the light was out here somewhere, hidden in darkness.

She let her feet follow the pull, the light from the moon was bright enough to illuminate her way easily; she wasn't afraid of what could be out there, she was only afraid she wouldn't find what her heart longed for. She followed the path until the trees parted, leading to a secluded beach, one that she had not seen yet during her stay, and she stopped, instantly captivated by the scene before her. She darted silently behind a tree.

Carlisle stood in the distance, in the water up to his calves, the moon bathing him in silver light. In one of his hand he held a sponge, the other a bar of soap, he was washing away the self tanner. Bella knew she should turn away, but she was rooted in place, her breath caught in her throat at the glory of his nude body. She had seen Edward without his shirt, by accident once, but he was a boy, his muscles still undefined; Carlisle was a _man. _His shoulders and arms were thick, the muscles large but not menacing, his chest and abdomen reminded Bella of airbrushed models that she had seen in magazines. _Was that an eight pack? _ The arch of his back was perfect, leading down to his firm buttocks and thighs. The soap clung to him, bubbles streaming down his now creamy skin. His hands ran over his hard shoulders, under his arms, and went lower.

He dove under the water, rinsing all the soap off of him, and made his way for the towel that lay in the beach, shaking the water from his pale hair. She could feel the warmth spreading in her stomach her body reacting in a way that was new to her. She sucked in her breath hard at the sight of his manhood, larger than any picture she had seen before. Carlisle froze, stiffening at the sound. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened, picking up her scent.

_Damn her! _Would he never get a moment of peace? He found himself growing hard, stirred by the thought that she wanted to see him naked.

She turned to run, to hide, somewhere, anywhere…. She just had to get away. She had not even taken a step forward when he was in front of her, his body dripping with water, towel enclosing his waist. She stepped back involuntarily, backing into a tree; she couldn't take her eyes away from him, from his majestic body. Without realizing what she was doing she raised her good hand, inching forward to touch the smooth plains of his chest, as if she were under some sort of spell.

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. What was that he smelled? It was salty and sweet at the same time… delicious. _God! She's aroused! _ He could hear her heart speed up at his touch and her lips parted, her brown eyes held confusion and a touch of desire. His body reacted to his mates desire… he fought the urge to satisfy her… to satisfy himself… in the most primal way. "Isabella, this is the second time in as many days that I have caught you staring at me," his voice was hard and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I was just taking a walk and you just happened to be here. I wasn't staring." Her voice began to shake slightly, giving her away.

"And you couldn't take your eyes away? You felt the need to linger? Were you hoping I would not notice you there?" a small sneer played across his face. "I would have never taken you for a peeping-tom. What a naughty girl you are."

He took a step forward, his cool skin only a few inches from her own, and lowered his head to her ear, his sweet breath tickling her and she gasped for air, unaware that she had been holding her breath.

"Did you not see what a man looks like in health class or one curious day on the internet?" His arms encircled her waist and she let out a small cry as he pressed his large stiff bulge into her belly. "I could do it, you know… if you really wanted me to… if you asked _nicely, _if you are that interested. I could show you what a real man can do for you." He didn't try to hide the lust in his eyes and his voice had turned into a low rumble that made her weak in her knees.

She was scared of his power, his force, and even more scared of the way she felt… scared of what she really did want. Her stomach flipped inside of her and she could feel the heat between her thighs spreading even more. She suddenly wanted to press her lips to his, to taste those full lips, to see if they felt as good as they looked.

_No, I can't! It's just too weird! It's Dr. Cullen! Oh God…._

His mouth turned down at the corners as he saw the answer in her eyes, the desire, the need… He had to stop this before he did something they both may regret!

"Bella," his voice was husky, remorseful. He needed to be gentle. "I am very well aware of the stress you have been under as well as the fact that you may still be under the influence of the painkillers that Alice gave you. Please rid yourself of the fantastical ideas that are floating around in that beautiful head of yours, and think hard about the consequences, because if you do continue on that path I will not…ever…let…you go." Without another word he turned on his heels and headed back to the house, leaving Bella alone and wondering _what the hell just happened?_

X-X-X-X-X

"Come on Bella, please, please, please… let's go swimming! We only have today for the sun… Tomorrow another storm will hit. Please!" Alice was bouncing up in down her face wearing a mock pout.

"How can you be so freaking cheerful this morning?" The sun had just barely come up and Bella had slowly made her way back to the house, afraid that she would run into Carlisle. He was nowhere to be seen, and she was glad, she couldn't face him right now, and her cheeks burned at the memory of his perfect naked body.

"I'm cheerful because I got some last night! Five times over!" Alice beamed.

"Please, I do not need visions of you and Jasper in my head. I do need to sleep at night!" Bella grimaced. "I want to take a nap! I didn't sleep well," she whined.

"I won't take no for an answer. The water will feel good on your skin and I need to get some girl time in before tonight; Jasper and I are going to hunt. There is nothing less fun to hunt than animals cowering in caves because of lightening!" she was already pulling Bella to her room, urging her to her in her suit.

"Yes, heaven forbid you not have fun hunting helpless animals!" Bella began to remove her clothing, teasing her pixie.

"Wear the blue one," Alice suggested. "Jasper and Carlisle are waiting."

Bella froze. It was too soon to see him. But, they were on an island together; there really was no way to avoid him. On one hand she really did want to see him, even though he had been a bit off, mood-wise, lately, she did like to see his radiant smile and hear his laughter. She hoped soon, if he could get over Esme, that she would see his normal unaffected manners again.

_I guess it is no use to avoid him!_

She walked arm in arm down to the white sand beach, the air was hot and muggy, the clouds were getting thicker, but the sun was still making its way through, reflecting of the water, and blinding her temporarily. Jasper and Carlisle were already on the beach, their sculptured bodies reclining back on two of four chairs, their eyes closed. The sun glinted off their skin, throwing light in all directions. Bella sighed… it was a shame to see Carlisle with bathing shorts after the sight this morning.

Alice was right, the water was cool from the rain and did feel good on her hand and her sore thighs, there were definitely bruises from being dropped on the ground. The swimsuit made the wounds even more noticeable and Carlisle had to fight back the urge to snarl at the closest male, Jasper, even though he knew that they were just friends. Alice and Bella splashed back and forth; Alice showed her how to stand on her hands in the water, even if Bella couldn't do it right now, and eventually Jasper joined them.

Carlisle knew he could not go in the water, near her, near his… mate. Mate… his thoughts didn't seem to shy away from the word so much anymore. His body grew tense at the sight of her nearly naked and wondered how she could prance around in that little suit, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, with both he and Jasper nearby. He let out a warning growl, to low for Bella to hear, but Jasper just smirked at him and continued his horseplay. Carlisle noticed that Bella did not look in his direction and only gave her attention to the others, it made the vampire in him annoyed… he wanted _her _attention, _her_ smiles, _her _laughter. The beast within him growled, the instincts making more and more sense in his mind. He wasn't sure it was just lust anymore. He had been thinking about her even before this trip… before that night.

The trio emerged from the water, Bella looking thoroughly exhausted, and headed for the chairs. Her body was dripping with shiny beads of water. Carlisle wondered briefly it would change the flavor of her sweet skin; he closed his eyes to block her out.

Alice jumped into one right next to Jasper, leaving the only open chair beside Carlisle. She sat down, not looking at him, avoiding his face at all costs, her heart pounding, and he did not open his eyes or even indicate that he knew she was there. But he could smell her, and he could feel her rise in temperature as she sat next to him, and he could hear her life-giving organ, strumming faster and faster. His mouth twitched up in a small smile.

Bella soaked in the sun, her skin, she thought, could use some color, but if she didn't get color in Phoenix, there was no chance here. Her body began to relax, enjoying the heat….

"Isabella Swan, why are still laying there?" It was Carlisle, his voice like silk, it made her heart flutter.

She opened her eyes to see his god-like body before her, his hair and skin wet from the warm water, a brilliant smile played on his lips,

"Come and join me in the water." She couldn't speak as he took her hand, leading her into the warm ocean. She could feel her heart in her throat as his cool arms encircled her, counteracting the warmth of the water. She shivered at his closeness. His eyes were the color of honey and held nothing but love and admiration in them. She felt weak and tiny in his powerful arms, helpless… and she liked it. She like the feel of his raw energy… she wanted to be his… to be submissive to his dominance.

His lips found hers and she parted her mouth, granting him access, as he pulled her closer, his fingers digging into her back. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue dancing with his… demanding more.

His mouth made their way to her neck and she rolled her head back giving him better access…

"Bella…"

She loved the way her name slid off of his lips; it made her feel weak in the knees…

"Bella… wake up!"

She bolted upright in her chair; Carlisle was calling her name, but his face held anger to it… _What is he mad at me for this time!_ She was getting really fed up with it! She could only take so much!

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" She looked around for them; maybe they could help her?

"Alice had to take Jasper to hunt. He could feel your emotions you know! They could hear you moaning!" he spat at her. "They had to leave before Jasper could do anything regretful!"

_Oh God! _She knew she talked in her sleep, but moaning… and to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry!" she retorted and got up to leave, stomping as she went…she wasn't going to stay here and face his anger, especially unwarranted, she had no control over her dreams! She made it to the forest edge before he came easily striding behind her.

"Can't keep your mind out of the gutter for even a few minutes… guess the sight this morning was just too much for you!" he laughed harshly, tossing his head back.

She snapped. He was so absorbed in his cleverness that he didn't see her pick up the handful for wet sand and gravel. She launched it towards his head, the debris smacking him square in the face; and caked his eyes and filled his nose. The icing on the cake was the sand that filled his gaping mouth while he was laughing at her.

He choked at the mess, trying to dislodge it from his orifices, sputtering as his nimble fingers easily removed the dirt. Whack! She chucked another… the feeling was so satisfying… so perfect… She knew she was in trouble.

Her legs took off as fast as they could, knowing that once he removed the mess he would be on her in an instant, she knew she couldn't get away.

Carlisle saw her dart between the trees, he could smell her fear… his instinct took over and he was after her… his lithe body overtook her in a half of a second… his arms closed in on her like a steel cage and knocked her to the ground, pinning her arms above her head. She wasn't about to give in, fighting and squirming with all her might.

A hiss escaped his chest as his hard sinew made it impossible for her to continue struggling. She wanted to shrink back from his dark glare, to hide, but her pride would not let her and she rose to the challenge…staring the vampire down with all the force her eyes could muster.

His eye were piercing, he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Her blood smelled of fear, but her stare said bravery and then something else flickered across her face…. it was exhilaration. Bella could feel her body respond to his nearness, to her mate, even if her mind didn't understand the bond… and his scent. _Oh Lord! So sweet…_ He smelled like he the earth after rain and cinnamon or nutmeg. She inhaled… her stomach tightening. She could feel a delicious tingle between her thighs…_Would his skin taste like his smell? _Her lips parted gently to ask a question…. "Carlisle?"

He was shocked to see the intensity in her face; his own body replied to her, his rational mind surprised to find his own manhood straining against his shorts, pressing heatedly into her. _God I want her…my mate! _"Enough!" he shouted at her, but to himself, he had to think. He unwillingly shoved himself off of her, "Enough of these games Bella!" He didn't give her time to reply before dashing into the forest.

Bella followed reluctantly into the house, she didn't leave her room for the rest of the day, her body sore, her hand throbbing, and her mind swimming with lovely thoughts of the luscious Doctor Cullen.

X-X-X-X-X

He paced in his room, not going out as the sun set and turned into night. Jasper and Alice had not returned and he didn't trust himself to be alone with the cursed vixen. His mind was racing over the events of the day. He wasn't mad at her for the dream… no, quite the opposite… he was angry at himself for not being the one she was dreaming of… for not being able to control himself better. He wanted to be the one to make her moan… not whoever was in her dreams…_HIM!_

Granted he didn't like his face full of sand, but he loved the fact that she would stand up to him, and that she would not put up with any bullshit he may give her. He was thrilled at the chase, the delight it gave him was almost too much to contain.

He knew it now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was in love with Isabella Swan. He wanted her to be his mate, his companion, his lover. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before. Being with Esme just seemed reasonable; yes, he had loved her, but never in this way, never with this much feeling.

He had made up his mind… he was going to tell her what had happened. She was reasonable, maybe she would understand what had occurred and just accept it, hopefully willingly. She did have the choice to say no, to go a different direction from him, but he knew he would not be able to live if she took that option.

His feet padded soundlessly to her room, he moved like a ghost in the night. The only sound that he sounds he could hear were the rain, now pouring outside, her heart, and her breathing. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer, but there was nothing. He wanted to turn to leave, but he knew he needed to see her just once tonight… just once and he would be strong enough to stay away until tomorrow.

He slid through the door silently, he could smell her sweet blood… tainted by something, ah, yes, the painkillers… after such a day she would definitely need them for her finger. Her hair framed the pale skin of her face like a dark halo, her eyelids fluttered gently, caught up in a dream that he wished he could see. He leaned over, careful not to put any weight on her, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Yes, he would tell her tomorrow… he did not want to be without her any more… he needed her…

Her body felt its mate nearby and yearned for his touch. She could feel the light, the warmth, in her room, but it wasn't close enough, she needed him next to her… "Carlisle…" she breathed lightly.

Carlisle stood like a statue…_Did I hear right? Did she say my name? _The thought made the animal in him roar, its claws tearing at the cage.

_No… I have to leave! _But his body didn't move, it obeyed a new master now, his vampire side needing to claim her, to make her his and only his! His mind fought for control '_I don't want to take it from her unless she gives it to me!' _he cried out uselessly. The beast pushed all his rational thoughts aside, worthless to his primal needs.

His head nuzzled into the side of her neck, his nose grazing her delicate skin, the sugary floral scent was maddening to him. He bit down, sucking gently on the side of her neck, and tasting the sweetness he desired. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, holding him to her, hoping that this wonderful dream would be as amazing as the last one she had.

His mouth searched for hers, her lips parting, welcoming him inside. But he was not careful or gentle, he was demanding, brazen, and selfish… he needed her to submit to him, to prove that she was for him and him only. She didn't shy away when his smooth hand found her breast, handling it in a way that made her back arch, and a whimper came from within her.

She traced down his powerful back until she found his thighs, she pulled hard on him, grinding herself into him, her primitive needs matching his… she just needed him inside of her…

Carlisle growled lowly at her, his hands ripping off his shorts in one tiny tug. Her hands found his member, squeezing and wrapping themselves around the rod, feeling its size and power. The growl in his chest intensified and he brushed her hands away, he couldn't hold himself back any longer, there would be more time for pleasantries on another day… his member was begging for release. His rational mind was not fighting anymore, it was actually enjoying the sight, and the rawness of the act… the basic instinct… he liked it!

He slid her panties off easily and moved between her warm thighs, the smell of her heat was unbearable and he pushed into her with one smooth thrust. Her hot channel thrummed around him, pulling his shaft in deeper. She moaned, but eagerly wrapped her body around his, moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

White lights flashed behind his eyes as he dove deeper and deeper into her. "Oh, God, Bella…" he tried to whisper, but it came out ragged and heavy. "You…ugh…are…mine…" he grunted. Faster and faster he went, her body matching his, her mewing and panting spurning him to keep going. "Mine…" he growled into her ear.

"Yours…" she breathed back. A wild feeling of victory shot through his body and he snarled at the conquest, loudly, not bothering to hold back any more. The aching end was so close…

Bella's eyes shot straight open, in shock, her eyes not adjusted to the light. Her body was shaking, enclosing a hard coolness, alive with pleasure. This was not a dream…

_This is not right! _Her mind screamed. Her arms were around a set of shoulders and she could smell spices…_Oh God! Carlisle!_

Her mind tried to explain what was really happening and finding no answer… her dream was not a dream at all! She could feel the burning in her thighs… her chamber convulsing… her body was moaning… but it was not her! Not of her doing! She could not stop the pleasure; it rolled off of her in tangible waves… _Not right! How could he?_

"Mine… Bella…ugh…you're mine!" His voice was gruff and sent a slight shiver through her. She could feel his member twitch as it released its pleasure into her, his breath panting, he collapsed onto her. He only stayed for a moment, and Bella didn't know what to do, so she stayed still, until he rolled off of her. Her body was still tingling; pulsing from the pleasure… she turned her head, her eyes to face him.

He stood rooted… his now clear eyes meeting hers… _Did she know?_

Yes, she knew… her eyes gave away only one emotion… betrayal!

**Dun, Dun, Dun…. How will they deal with this now? What will happen to them? I love torturing them! Oh, no! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Admit it!

Carlisle couldn't move. His body would not obey his command to leave, he could only stand there and stare into Bella's chocolate brown eyes; he had never felt so scared in his entire life. Her gaze was icy and hurt. Part of him found relief in the fact that she found out… it was all out in the open now and he couldn't change it. He would deal with the consequences as they came.

Her lips tightened and her face hardened into a steely mask. "How could you?! You bastard!" she screamed, her hands clung to the blankets around her like a shield.

"Bella, I am sorry…"

"Sorry! You're sorry! I wake to find you having _sex_ with me! Sex! You… you're the one from my dream…How dare you! You dirty asshole!" she could not think of bad enough names to call him. She could recall his face now through the shadows, his golden hair framing his perfect expression of pure enjoyment, of pleasure while driving into her.

"I had no control over this, Bella, believe me!" His voice began to raise, his fighting instinct beginning to emerge.

"Really? You're a liar! You didn't tell me! You just let it happen! You should have said something!" Her voice was shrill and it quivered with the threat of tears. "You slimy old perverted…"

Enough! His body darted forward, pinning the girl once again to the bed with his cold body, he growled a warning in her ear that made her cringe against the sheets. "I may be a lot of things, Isabella Swan, but don't you dare accuse me of being a pervert! Do you think that go around all the time seducing the young friends of my children? If I wanted to do that I could have stayed in Forks… there are plenty of willing bodies there! I am telling you that I. Had. No. Control. This is not something I asked for!"

His eyes were black as coal. He could still smell the after scent of sex coming off of her body; it began to cloud his mind… a red haze began to materialize before him, his vampire side needing his female counterpart once again… to make her admit that she belonged to him.

His nose bent to her cheek, taking in the smell of sex and perspiration… "You are mine!" he rumbled, almost purring at her apprehension of his power….

Only one thing stopped him in that moment… it was the small sob that came from Bella. He shook his head, the haze receding, and shot to the door, escaping from his unwilling crime. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, cradling her and rocking her fears away, but he knew he could not stay… not until she asked him to. "I am sorry, Bella. More than you could ever know."

X-X-X

Bella cried into deep into the night, she would not let herself fall back asleep, even though the steady beat of the rain invited her to close her eyes.

How could he have done this? How could he have not been in control? Vampires were the epitome of self control…careful and patient. He had been on top of her, his body grinding forcefully into her, and his eyes full of desire. Her body had enjoyed it…even her mind had enjoyed it… until she found out that it was not a dream. He had stolen her dream… her dream of giving herself _willingly _to the man of her choice. She had wanted it to be a wonderful experience… she had the whole thing envisioned… candles, flowers, and soft music… now it all seemed pitiable and silly.

This explained the other night…she was sure of it… the pain, the delightful burning… the way she had felt towards him with her daydreams; her heart began to speed at the thought, he cheeks flushing. _NO!_ He had taken her womanhood without her permission... and even if she believed his words and he could not control himself… why did he not let her know? He couldn't have spared two minutes to tell her! If he had woke her up after that first time she _may_ have understood, but he had kept it a secret. And how was she to know what he did or did not remember? How could she ever be sure Carlisle had not taken advantage of the situation? Who was to say he hadn't come to her in the darkness night of his own desire, for his own gratification?

She needed a friend, someone to talk to, and someone to cry on. _Oh_ _where was Alice? _

Alice! Anger coursed through her veins, even stronger than before… for both Alice and Jasper. There was no way that they _did not_ know! Even if Alice had not seen it they would have heard it… and she knew they could smell it. That was the reason Jasper had given her those funny looks, the reason Carlisle had given the duo looks that told them to 'shut up.'

_What a horrible mess I am in! _she thought with despair. Bella began to sob again, her heart aching in a way that made her curl into a ball on the bed. She was trapped on an island with vampires and she couldn't trust any of them.

X-X-X

It was nearly noon before Bella heard anyone stirring in the house, she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, no doubt and attempt to lure her out… well, she would not go, there was no way… and her stomach protested at the thought. She made her way to the bathroom sink and cupped her hands to slurp the cool water into her mouth, filling up on the liquid as much as possible.

She changed her clothing and refastened her splint on her hand. She examined herself in the mirror. She looked no worse for the wear, considering what she had been through, but her eyes strayed to her neck. She knew what she would find there, she had felt it throbbing after he left, the raised marking on her neck where his mouth had been pleasuring her, sucking and nipping at her skin. He shivered at the memory… his cool hands… the sinew in his shoulders.

_Stop_! She shook the brown hair of her head, trying to stop the onslaught of feelings she was having. Just the day before she _had _seen him naked and she couldn't get him out of her head, the thoughts of him had assaulted her brain all day long. Even when she was swimming with Jasper and Alice she tried hard, and obviously unsuccessfully, to get him to notice her, and maybe to even come have fun with them. Even now, even with her mind feeling violated, she could feel her body pulling to him, longing to feel his arms around her.

_No!_ This had been a secret to big to keep, no matter how small the time frame and he had chosen not to tell her. What if it had continued and something happened… what if he had hurt her somehow… what it she had gotten pregnant? _Oh God! _Her hand flew to her mouth stifling a cry… she didn't even know if it could happen! Oh Lord! If she was a vampire she would kill him right now! Alice would tell her if something…no… she had kept this from her… why not other things?

As if on cue, and Bella was sure it was, Alice entered the room carrying a large tray filled with delicious looking food, and placed it on the bed. Her face serious, unusual for the pixie, and Bella could see sadness in her eyes…_Good!_

Alice approached Bella slowly, he arms held up in a sort of surrender. Bella couldn't stand the sight of her, she could feel he stomach churn and her anger flare. She took two quick steps in the small girl's direction and lashed out, Bella's good hand connecting with the stone cheek. Alice knew it was coming, she had seen it, and her reflexes were perfect, but she let it happen at any rate.

"I deserve that," her voice was soft.

"No," Bella roared, frightened by her own voice, but she wasn't backing down. "You deserve a lot more than that! Both you _and _Jasper! How could you not tell me?" She knew the whole household could hear what was being said and she didn't care. "You knew about him… about him and me… and you kept it from me! You may as well have been holding me down, helping him! You should have stopped him!" She turned away disgusted at the vampire.

"Bella, I am so sorry… no, sorry doesn't begin to cover it! I did _see _on the first night, that he would have accidently killed you in rage if we had tried to stop him. Then out of remorse, he would have gone to the Volturi and begged for death… I would have lost both of you! How could I have changed it?" Alice let out something that sounded like a gasp, maybe even a small cry. Bella could see the sorrow in her eyes, and even though she was not ready to forgive her friend, the hard lines on her face softened a little."He was going to tell you last night! He was waiting for the right time! Carlisle made me promise after Esme left, that I would only tell our family about my visions if death was involved, the rest of our lives he wanted to progress naturally, without interference. The family was getting too stressed out worrying about things that had not happened yet."

"But, how could he do this, Alice?" her voice had dropped to a whisper, her throat feeling like it was closing in, verging on tears. "I trusted him. He said he had no control."

"He was right when he said that. Our vampire side is very dominant and once the vampire within him chose you as his mate, there wasn't much he could do to stop himself, his instincts took over, and it was almost like a compulsion." She moved closer to Bella, her arm sliding around her back, her eyes apologetic.

So he had not been able to control himself. He wasn't lying! His words from last night echoed in her mind… _This is not something I asked for! _If it really was the monster inside of him, then Carlisle was just as much of a victim as she, having to know what had happened without being able to stop himself from completing the act!

Then why did it make her feel so bad to know that this was not something he desired? Her mind was racing… '"What do you mean by mate?"

"Well, it's deeper than just love." She motioned for Bella to follow her, making her way to the food. Bella now could not stop herself from diving into the light pancakes, crispy bacon, and sliced of strawberries covered with fresh whipped cream. She moaned as the flavors burst in her mouth.

"When a vampire takes a mate, it's until the end of their life, or eternity, whichever comes first. You become possessive, protective, mad with lust, and desire nothing more than to be with your mate. I have never heard of a vampire becoming mated with a human before." She poured Bella a steaming cup of cocoa, the hot liquid felt amazing as it streamed down her throat, soothing the rawness from the night's crying. "It's not something we really pick… it just happens. I'm not even sure a human can feel the effects of it."

Bella suddenly felt more sympathetic towards the doctor and the struggle he must be going through. But, she still felt betrayed. Why didn't he just tell her the moment it happened? Surely she could have done something…she wasn't even sure she felt that way about him!

"Did you _see_ this happening before we came here?"

Alice took her time, thinking slowly about her answer. "It was one possibility, one of _many_. I didn't think it would really happen… the likelihood was very slim, but when his instincts kicked in… the future became solid…and because of his snap decision, I didn't have time to warn you."

"Is there anything else you need to warn me about? Alice, could I be…?" her hands moved to her abdomen.

"No, no!" she shook her head rapidly, dispelling Bella's fears.

"How do I face him, Alice? I don't want to see him! I'm not ready yet!"

"You have the rest of the day without him! He went to the mainland to get Emmett and Rose from the airport!"

Bella smiled, she could not wait to see her big brother! She stuffed another fork full of food into her mouth. "This is so good! You are an amazing cook!"

"I didn't make it. Carlisle made it for you just before he left."

X-X-X

Bella wandered the island for the rest of the day, the beauty of the island taking her thoughts away from her problems….for the most part. When she wasn't admiring the colorful flowers, the greenery, or the dazzling ocean, her thought flittered to Carlisle. He was gone, yes… and she was thankful for that… she needed the space… but she felt an odd sort of tugging within her, her eyes searched the ocean often, hoping to catch a glimpse of his boat returning.

_No! _She didn't understand why she felt so drawn to him… unless she really was beginning to feel the bond of being his… his mate. The word caught in her mind, but not in an unpleasant way, she almost like the way it sounded… mate. But almost as quickly something inside of her began to hurt because she knew that Carlisle didn't want this and his words echoed in her mind; _'Do you think that go around all the time seducing the young friends of my children? This is not something I asked for!' _

She was unwanted and undesirable; Edward had assured her of that and now Carlisle had solidified the fact. It would only take the primal animal, in a male, to make anyone want to be with her. Her sore legs led her to a cliff that overlooked the ocean; she peered over the edge, and thought she could see a small cave near the bottom or maybe just a small alcove, but it looked like something she wanted to see. There seemed to be a pretty beach, in front of the cave, secluded by the rocky cliffs, and she could see shiny pink rock glittering in the sand. Down near the bottom of the cliff she could tell that the ocean rose to cover the indentation, judging by the seaweed that clung to the rocky face, but the tide was out and wouldn't come back in for awhile.

She looked for a way down, but there was no path, and there was no way in hell she was going to swing her legs over the edge and climb down; with her luck she would fall and kill herself instantly. There were no ropes or ladders, of course, a vampire would have no need for such things.

She was so engrossed in solving the problem that she didn't hear the vampire sneak up behind her, his body knocking her forward, over the cliff. She screamed at the freefall, steel arms closing around her like a cage, and she let out a huff of air as they landed on the beach, the creature's feet not making any sound as they touched the sand. She didn't need to look at the vampire to know who it was; the musky sweet smell had engulfed her nose, making her stomach turn at the smell. Edward held her close and turned, marching into the cave with her in his iron grasp.

She knew it was no use to struggle; there was no way she could break free from him, she was a tiny bug that he could squash easily.

The cave was bigger than she thought and very cool inside. The black walls dripped with moisture and glistened in the setting sun's light. She shivered as he set her on her feet, the ground was covered with large rock and she lost her balance immediately, his arms catching her before she could do damage to herself. He chuckled quietly.

"I see you still have yet to gain a sense of balance, Mrs. Swan" his voice was light and his eyes glowed amber.

_He looks happy! _She thought… _unusual_.

"What do you want, Edward?" she tried to keep the venom out of her voice.

"I needed to see you."

"For what? To gloat about hurting me? To rub it in further?" _No he was not going to do this to me!_

"No," his voice was like honey and he lowered his head, his lips only inches from hers, his breath caressed her skin. "I wanted to see you again. I have not been able to get you out of my mind since I left. I needed to tell you that… that I'm sorry."

Wow! She definitely was not expecting that! "You are sorry. Why? You said what you felt. It may have not been kind, but it made me see sense, the truth about us."

"No, Bella! I was angry… I was hurt… and I said some horrible things, things I am ashamed to remember. But not only that… I need to apologize for the market… It was my fault… I was so consumed with seeing you that I didn't realize what the other vampires were up to."

_So he was there! Bastard! If he had been close enough to know what happened then why didn't he help her?_

"They could have killed me!" She held her splint out for him to see. "It was only thanks to your family that I am here! They wanted to sell me! For _sex_!" her voice began to raise, to gain a shrill quality.

"And yet here you stand. Please, Bella. I _am_ sorry." His arms crept around her waist, ensnaring her so she could not move. His head nuzzled into her neck, his ears could pick up the thrumming of her angry heart, his nose inhaled the scent; the aroma that permeated his every thought… the aroma even better than he remembered. His hands slid down her back to her plump buttocks, squeezing them roughly. His chest began to rumble… Suddenly an irate hiss erupted from deep within him and he shoved back from her, shoving Bella to the ground in the process, the sharp rocks digging into her skin.

"You… you and Carlisle!" he spat at her, his lips pulling back over his sharp venomous teeth.

"No, not me and Carlisle," she shot back defensively.

"I can smell him on you! Disgusting! So this is what you do when one Cullen leaves you; you jump straight into bed with the first available!" his voice rang in the cave, the echo hurting her ears.

"How dare you! I did no such thing!" the indignation apparent in her voice. She was not about to tell him what had happened, but there is no way he was going to accuse her of being a slut!

Her glare matched his, neither relenting in their stares and suddenly his face softened. "Bella, I will forgive this… this little indiscretion of yours if you will forgive me my words. Please Bella. I still love you."

"Indiscretion! I cannot believe that you would come back here and accuse me of such things…and then tell me you'll forgive me for something you have no proof of happening! No, Edward! I do not forgive you! You left me. You left me bruised and broken and alone. I will not let that happen to me again!" she didn't raise her voice above a deadly whisper, her arms folded in front of her, her body held defensively.

She watched as his face turned from kindness to hardened anger. His body slammed her onto the cave wall, pinning her to the cave wall and Bella let out a cry of pain. She could feel his hard hands on her cheeks, stroking her, and then moving back to entangle themselves in her hair. He lowered his lips to her, his eyes light with excitement, and kissed her hard. She could feel her lips bruising from the force of his kiss and she tried to resist opening her mouth, but his tongue fought its way into her mouth. She moaned in pain… the kiss felt too familiar… and way too passionate. He had never kissed her like that before and a shiver of fear spread through her body.

"Stop!" her hands pushed at the marble statue to no avail, her plea muffled by his mouth, but instead he just pulled her closer, one hand wandering down her back and tracing to her stomach. She felt nauseated. She didn't want this… _Someone help me! Carlisle… _

She was a bit surprised when her mind called for him… for his light, his safety.

"Oh, Bella…." Edward pulled back, smiling slightly. "You cannot say you don't want me…I know that you do…don't fight it." She would not meet his eyes; she knew that if she angered him he could snap her neck in less than a second.

He could see and feel her hesitation and he didn't like it… he growled at her, a sneer forming on his face. "You will be mine again, Bella. I promise you that. You'll be begging for me to take you!" He was gone in the next second… leaving her alone and stranded.

_Not again! What an ass! _

She made her way from the cave, being as careful as she could not to break her ankles on the uneven rocks, and she astonished herself by not falling once. She needed to get back; to Alice and Jasper… and Carlisle. The tide would not be back in for awhile and she contemplated trying to swim around the cliffs until she found lower ground, but the area looked very rocky and she was not sure if there was a strong current under the crystal like water.

Maybe she could go up the lowest cliff face…no… there was no way she could make it; her body was shattered from all the pain she had been experiencing the past few day and there was no way she could make it up with the splint on her hand. She didn't want to stay at the beach, so she tempted fate and found a foothold that she thought was sturdy enough to pull her onto. Her good hand searched the craggy rocks for any place to pull up on. She knew her luck was not good, especially for something like this and sure enough, she slipped, her feet giving way on the smooth surface. It wasn't far to fall, but her leg caught against the sharp edges, tearing at her skin. She felt the pain searing through her leg and she let out a shriek.

_Oh, God no!_ She looked down at the wound and her stomach churned at the smell of the hot blood. It dropped steadily down her leg and onto the sand, staining it a rust brown color. There were two long cuts and they were deep. She had nothing to stop the blood so she pulled off her white tee, leaving her white bra exposed, and wrapped it around the leg. She tried to tie the shirt tightly, but her hands became slippery with the warm liquid, so she settled for holding it in place with her own pressure.

"Help," she yelled at the cliff. Maybe they could hear her! "Please help me!" But there was no response. Her leg began to burn and the cloth quickly saturated and there was nothing more she could do than wait. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and finally brimmed over.

X-X-X

Carlisle was overjoyed to see Emmett and Rose again; even a few days could seem like so long for a vampire who did not sleep, and the trip back to the island was light and cheerful. Emmett and Rose odd give him some odd looks; he knew that they could smell Bella on him, but they did have the good grace to not say anything, although Emmett looked like he might explode from the amount of dirty comments filling his head.

The trip gave him time to think, though, and most of his thoughts were of his mate, his love. He knew now that if he had any chance to win her he needed to prove to her that she could trust him, that he would protect her, be a friend… and maybe, if she could return that love… eventually her lover. His body knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she belonged to him, and he knew her body responded the same way… she said so last night during his claiming of her…even if her conscious mind didn't completely understand the bond… her body did. And his vampire side was sated from that breathy whisper… for now. He just needed to prove that he was worthy of her love and her trust.

He wanted to see her as soon as he got back, just to make sure she was okay, just to check…

"Alice how is she?" she was waiting at the pier for them and grabbed Emmett and Rose in a hug.

"She is alright," Alice cast her eyes to the ground and bit her lip.

"Where is she?" Carlisle was instantly in his guard. She was hiding something. Then the odor assailed him and he snarled at the pixie. "Edward is here!" _No! What if she was in danger… or worse… what if she took him back!_

"He came ashore a few hours ago…"

"Where is that asshole?" Emmett growled "I owe him for hurting my little sis."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carlisle was over her, his face contorted with fury.

Alice had never been one to back down, she hissed back at him "You made me _promise,_ Carlisle! You made me swear to let everything progress as normally as I could without interfering. You are the one who is messing this up! Don't take it out on me!" Suddenly Jasper was there, blocking his mate as Carlisle moved in closer, his hands ready to break her neck.

"Careful now," he warned and calmness washed over the group.

Carlisle roared! He had to find her… his beloved mate… he would not let this happen… he would kill Edward if anything happened to her… he would die if she went back to that little prick!

He didn't even stop to ask where she may be, his blinding fury taking control of his instincts. A another snarl exploded from his lips as he dashed into the forest, letting he senses range out like the first time he had found her on the forest floor. His growling came with every stride, until it was nothing more than a long fierce hum, like the sound of a swarm of angry wasps. His nose picked up the sweet scent of his Bella, mixed with that of his son and he followed it to the cliffs, he didn't stop to survey the scene, and dove over the edge of the cliffs, landing soundlessly. He could smell blood!

_Oh, no! Please not that! _

His head whipped back and forth searching for the corpse of his mate and relief washed over him when he saw her small frame, her body rocking back and forth, and sobbing coming from her muffled by her dark curtain of hair. He could see the bloody cloth and his doctor instincts pushed back the vampire, containing it in the recesses of his mind. Edward was not there, he must have been long gone, with his scent starting to fade.

He didn't ask any questions, he pulled the small doll into his thick arms, using only his legs he jumped nimbly along the cliff, his footing never faltering. Once up the cliff he pushed her and away from the warm bloody bandage and used his own to put pressure on the cuts, the coolness easing some of her pain.

She couldn't believe he was there, her light, her savior once again. _Maybe I'm dreaming… I've lost so much blood!_

She leaned her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent of rain and cinnamon, but trying not to let him notice. She began to shiver against him; his shirt did nothing to stop his cold skin from icing her bare torso.

He made it back to the house faster than she believed possible. They were alone, Alice having told them about the blood, they had made their way to the beach for a night swim, in case they could not control themselves.

He laid her in her soft bed, blood smearing on the sheets. He didn't say anything as he darted to his room and back, now carrying his black doctor's bag. She didn't want to watch as he removed the shirt from around the gashes and studied it for a moment; she knew the sight would make her vomit.

"The injury looks clean, which is good, but I need to clean it," his deep voice was soft and his concerned eyes met hers. Her stomach flipped at his gaze and she couldn't find the words, so she just nodded. "I have some suture tape which will do the trick; I don't want to have to use needles on you."

She kept her eyes on his face while he worked, the smell of medical supplies and alcohol assaulting her nose. His hands were gentle and moved with grace across her legs. She wondered what she would do if his long fingers began to wander higher… sliding them beneath the hem of her shorts… she felt a delicious tingle growing below her navel and she blushed.

"I wonder," Carlisle mused "What you could possibly be thinking of that would make your cheeks turn that lovely shade of red?"

Her heart felt like it stopped, embarrassed by the comment. He hadn't even been looking in her direction! "I…I was just… nothing." She shook her head, not willing to continue. He finished the suture tape and started wrapping he led in gauze. He did it as slowly as he could, he could smell her arousal, he desire. It took all of his will to not throw her back on the bed and drive into her until she was calling his name. He knew she wanted him… he just needed to be patient.

He removed the bloody covers off of the bed and brought her new ones, and a nightgown, making her a sandwich while she dressed, and waited politely beside the bed until she finished half of it and drank a glass of water with some pain killers.

"What was Edward doing here?" he asked conversationally, trying to hide his annoyance with the boy.

"He…he told me he still loves me and that he wants me back."

Carlisle could not contain the snarl that ripped from his lips, his hands crushing the scissors he was holding into dust. He knew he had smelled Edward on her, but he could not stop himself from asking "Did he kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"And…?"

"And I am sorry you feel this way, Carlisle."

"What?" he barked and instantly bit his lip. "Sorry."

"I know that this is not something you wanted. I know it is difficult for you, knowing that you mated with me unwillingly. I am sorry for being such an inconvenience to you." Her face was pale and morose; she could not look up at him. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest and could smell the salty tears that were starting to appear.

"Bella… please. Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, my leg will heal soon, another scar, nothing new."

"That's not what I meant," he growled. "Do I need to have you flown back to Forks tomorrow or do you want to stay with me…my family?"

She thought it over weighing his words. He face said that he wanted her to think carefully, but deep inside he knew what he wanted her to say…

"I think I will stay a little longer."

He sighed inwardly, happy at another day, another chance with her.

"Please let me know if you need anything, you just have to ask," he moved away, making for the door.

"Stay…" the word was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

There was a look of confusion on his god-like face and he frowned at her. _Ask anything but that!_

He grabbed her hand in his and lowered himself beside her bed; his honey gaze met her chocolate one. Sadness was the mask he wore. "No Bella. I will not stay until you admit it."

"Admit what?" her heart played a solo that she knew he could hear.

"My dear, you are an intelligent woman, you know very well what." He shut the door behind him, not looking back.

**Okay… breathe…I don't want to lose you… I needed to get the angst out! There will be plenty of lemons in the next chapter! But lemons between who? Will Edward be back? Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Boiling Point

**Sorry it's been so long… I hope this will appease you and make up for it!**

Bella couldn't sleep. Nothing on this trip had gone the way she planned. She wanted things relaxed and stress free, but now her mind would not stop racing for even a moment. Edward wanted her back, claiming he loved her and yet willing to abandon her on a remote beach, just like he did in the forest. There was no way she wanted him back. Some distant memory longed to have him back, to have the familiar love, but she would not do it. And now Carlisle's vampire side had claimed her but after last night, his rejection flowed through her. She had needed someone to comfort her; she had emotional and in pain. She had wanted a safe pair of arms to wrap around her, to keep her feeling whole. She wasn't even sure why she had asked him to stay, considering all that had happened, but his refusal made whatever confidence she had disappear.

Her leg was so tender that she was content to stay inside, thankfully the house had large windows that opened with ease, making her feel like she could still enjoy the beautiful outdoors. For the next few days she avoided Carlisle as much as she could. Whenever they had to be in the same room together, like to check her wound, she could not bring herself to look at him and only spoke to him in one word answers. She did want to stay, especially with her best friend, Alice, but she the least she thought she could do is distance herself from Carlisle, and she hoped it would alleviate some of the tension in him. She also needed to stay away from him because he was all that she could think about; he was with her in every waking moment and filled her dreams when she slept. Her body longed to be close to him, to even feel the gentle caress of his cold fingertips on her hand, it unnerved Bella. The yearning was only getting stronger with each passing moment and she felt silly and helpless to anything about it.

Emmett was good enough to keep her entertained with his antics on the Wii, while everyone else amused themselves watching the rivalry. "Come on Bella! You suck at this!" Just to prove his point he hit a home run and let out a whoop!

"Hey, go easy on the invalid here. My leg keeps messing me up!"

"You'd still suck even if you leg was fine." He grinned.

"It's not my fault that I don't have perfect reflexes! Turn me into a vamp and then we'll see who sucks!" Bella pouted her lips and crossed her arms in mock resentment.

"God, you're such female, so whiney!" he rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"And you are an ass. Just like most men, so were even! No more torturing Bella at your hand! What about a different game?"

"No, that ass promised to take me to Rio for dancing." Rose explained. "And we have to leave now so we can go hunting first." The blond had been trying for, Carlisle's sake, to be nice to Bella, but being spoken to without malice still was taking some getting used to.

"Sorry Bella, another time." Emmett mussed her hair as he stood and it hurt her neck, the giant barely recognized his own strength. The gorgeous couple darted from the room so fast Bella didn't even see the blur.

"I'll play a game if you would like," Carlisle spoke up, his eyes hopeful, he didn't like her ignoring him. The past few days had seemed very long without the interaction. He had been hoping for a chance to woo her, to please her, but she had been giving him no opportunity.

Bella glanced around, hoping for another person to speak up, but of course, no one did. "Uh, no thanks Carlisle, I think I need to rest anyway."

As soon as Bella was out of the room Carlisle let out a snarl, his hands grabbed the Wii controllers and ground them to tiny dusty pieces.

"Emmett is going to kill you!" Alice said in a sing song voice completely unaffected by his rage.

"I don't care! It would do me some good to fight, to be doing anything but waiting! I can't take this anymore! Alice what do I do?" he looked like a man coming apart at the seams.

"You made me promise to not interfere!" Alice pretended to be shocked, but she knew it was coming, so a little smile played in the corners of her lips.

"I'm about to go crazy here…I don't understand this. I have never felt so…so completely helpless and fanatical at the same time. Everything is so new… so unusual… these emotions are almost too much to deal with! It is taking every effort in my being to not go in there right now…I want to scream at her and hug her at the same time! Please Alice," he begged the pixie.

"What's in it for me?"

"Alice," he groaned exasperated before throwing his hands in the air. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Fine. We'll discuss that later. Nothing is set at this point for you and Bella; everything keeps shifting from one moment to the next. But, as resident fortune teller in the family I can say that she is leaning more and more towards leaving, that future is becoming clearer to me. She thinks it will help you get over her, because she thinks you don't want this."

"What?!"

"It's not like you were Mr. Warm-n-Fuzzy the first few days here and with not telling her about the…you know." She grimaced at the picture brought to the forefront of her mind. "But, let me see if I can work some female magic and help you."

"Female magic?" Jasper laughed.

"I don't care what you call it, just help me!" He knew that things had not started out smoothly for them, nonconsensual unconscious sex was definitely on the top of the no-no list for relationships, but he could tell how he made her feel, physically. Her heart raced around him, her temperature would rise, and sometimes he could smell the heat from her sex. He could feel the vampire within yearning to be released, wanting to break down her door and strip of those cumbersome clothes and making her scream with delight.

No! She would come to him! He _would _control himself until she could tell him. Maybe what she felt physically was simply that of the mated bond they shared, in that case he was positive he did not want to be the one to reveal his feelings first. He had loved Esme for over eighty years and she had trampled on his heart as if it were dirt under her feet. He knew he was in love with Bella… but did he really want to give his heart so freely? Yes, he knew that if he could get Bella to admit that she cared for him then there would be nothing to hold him back.

When he had met her he had thought barely thought of her, she was just another human to interact with, but as time went on and he spent more time in her company, he would find his thoughts drifting off to her smile, her odd reaction of things that happened, and the way she would glance at him. When they had rescued her from James in Arizona, he had convinced himself that it was just his fatherly side that reacted to the situation; but when he had seen her body bloody and broken on the floor, he could barely contain himself. _He_ wanted to be the one to rip James from limb to limb and _he_ wanted to be the one to light the fire. But that was just his fatherly nature, right? He was hurt when Esme had left just days later, bringing him nearly to suicide, but he wondered if he actually mourned the loss of the relationship or the loss of what _should _have been with a mate. He knew Bella could fill that void he had inside of his soul, he knew that she would take care of his heart and be the mate he needed. He had unconsciously picked her out long before his vampire nature had even come into play.

"Okay, first things first! Esme will be here in just a few minutes. Take her on a walk behind the house, in the garden and in the end act happy! And cook Bella something special, Jasper and I are eating out!"

X-X-X-X

Bella was not happy when Alice burst through her door and threw a white cotton maxi dress at her, "Bella you need to stop acting like an infant!"

"What?"

"He has been on his best behavior; being nice, trying his hardest to keep his vampire side under control, and yet you treat him like he is the plague!"

"I'm just trying to help him! He doesn't want me!" Bella murmured; she didn't want him to hear.

Alice closed in on her, standing her slight frame on her tiptoes so she could whisper in Bella's ear. "Have you even talked to him about this situation? Stop assuming you know everything and grow up! I know Edward hurt you, I know, and that sucks...he's a prick, but you have got to take these walls down sooner or later, whether it is with Carlisle or with someone else."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Bella stuck her nose in the air and turned her back on the pixie. What the vampire had said struck to close to home. Was she just letting her pride get in the way? She _had_ been thinking about Carlisle before this 'mating' had even taken place. Could he really love her? Should she even try?

"I am friend who hated to see you miserable. Even if nothing happens with you and Carlisle, you are still the best friend I have ever had, and I plan on being around you for as long as I can manage, so that means Carlisle will be around for awhile. You both could be friends; he has extended the olive branch to you. Please for me?" Alice had wrapped her arms around Bella and given her a pouty look, her eyes large and innocent. Bella instantly felt a bit guilty, she _had_ been pretty sharp with him lately.

"How is it that you know how to manipulate me so well?" Bella groaned rolling her eyes in her head?

"Practice." The sprite bounced up and down. "Carlisle is making you dinner tonight. Jasper wants to try hunting shark… eww… but Emmett told him it was more fun that hunting bears, so, like a fool, he wants to try it with me." She sat Bella on the bed and fiddled with her hair, twisting it expertly into a beautiful French braid.

Alone with Carlisle… her stomach fluttered. She had be miserable trying to stay away from him; maybe being with him for a few hours wouldn't be so bad. "Won't the salt water make it taste different?" Bella said with curiosity, trying to distract herself.

"I hope not! I don't even want to go. I want to stay and play dress up Bella. But, I guess we can save that for when the storm hits tomorrow."

Suddenly Bella was glad that she was leaving. She really didn't like standing there while Alice treated her like a mannequin. "I can't wait!" she mumbled and Alice giggled.

"Oh, Bella! I'm going to be around you for a long time, you might as well get use to fashion and accessories. There!" she let out a satisfied sigh as she finished applying a little gloss to Bella's lips. Bella examined herself in the mirror.

_Not too bad!_ She had gotten a little sun and the white dress made her skin look even darker against the cloth. The dress was long, but surprisingly light, and reached to the floor, covering the gauze bandage. With the gold sandals that Alice gave her, she had the sight impression that she looked like a roman goddess… she shook her head… _yeah, right…in my dreams_…

"Perfect! Now open the window curtains and let some sun in! Jazz and I will be back by morning." She swiftly kissed Bella on the cheek and darted from the room.

Her happiness was contagious and Bella called out "Have fun swimming with sharks!" She heard Jasper laugh and then she felt the emptiness of the house. She wondered where Carlisle was at. She sauntered to the window, following Alice's instructions _usually _were a good thing to do. She threw back the drapes and her eyes swept the beautiful backyard garden, the flowers open, basking in the sunlight. Then she saw them, not twenty yards away; Carlisle and…Esme… their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. He looked happy was whispering something into her ear. A smile touched Esme's lips and she flitted away, but not before her yellow eyes met Bella's.

X-X-X-X

Carlisle heaved a sigh as he saw the caramel colored hair disembark the unfamiliar speed boat. He really didn't want to see Esme. He was not angry with her anymore, but he had moved on, and he did not like these unannounced family reunions… first Edward and then Esme.

"Hello Carlisle!" her voice was light and friendly.

"Esme. How are you?" he replied politely.

"I am well." Her smile was huge and her eyes looked happy. "Okay, better than well, I am wonderful. You?"

"I am better now. It is nice to see you." Really he just wanted to get this over with… he was going to be alone… with Bella… his mate. He just needed to follow Alice's instructions. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he moved to her, taking her arm in his and motioning for them to walk.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Please, Esme, do not insult me. We lived as man and wife for over eighty years, I know that if you were truly concerned you would have called or come to see me sooner." With their vampire speed they made it to the garden in just a few second, with no humans to pretend around.

"You were always fairly perceptive. You know, this place is lovely. I am sorry for how I acted; I should have been fairer to you."

"Yes, you should have. But, now what is done is done and all for the best. You can tell me who he is; I can smell him on you." His eyebrows rose, he knew it would happen eventually, and he was actually happy for her. Inside of his being he still thought of her as family, they had shared a quarter of his vampire life with her.

"His name is Jeremy. I met him just after I left, near New York. He has chosen to try our way of life. H e wasn't happy dining on humans. We found each other at the most unlikely moment in each other's lives." She could not keep the smile off of her face; the contentment seemed to glow from within her.

Carlisle had never seen her so lifted before, so light, and deep within him he felt pleased for her. "Then I am exceedingly happy for you. Maybe, when he is more use to our way of life, you both could come for a visit."

"Then you are not angry? I could see the family again!"

"No, I'm not angry; in fact, I wish you all the best."

"Oh, thank you Carlisle!" she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her back tightly. "If I could only see you find your true mate, then my happiness would be complete."

He lowered his lips to her ear and he grinned and whispered "I already have found her."

Esme had seen the curtains being pulled open moments before and knew who Carlisle's mate was without even having to ask; she recognized the look in Bella's face as she darted away from the house, not wanting to be away from own her mate for too long.

X-X-X-X

Bella sat at the table, her arms folded in front of her, as Carlisle served her dinner; he brought out a steaming plate of buttered pasta with fresh ground black pepper and grated cheese. It smelled wonderful and her stomach felt as if it had eaten through to her backbone, but she couldn't' touch it. She didn't know why she had reacted the way she did when she saw Carlisle hugging Esme, but the only thing she wanted to do was to tear the perfect hair out of that vampire. The feeling scared her because it was so extreme and out of character for her, but it also scared her because of the way her body reacted. She wanted to burst through the glass and wrap herself around Carlisle and smother him with heated kisses, proving that _she_ was better than Esme, she would make him smile, and _she _would treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

"Is there something wrong with the pasta?" Bella jumped, startled by his silent appearance in the chair next to her.

"No, it's fine." She murmured.

"I can make you something else if you like." His golden eyes caught hers and he smiled. She could feel her breath catch in her throat, and then remembered why it was so silly to get caught up in his looks.

"I said it was fine!" she was sharper than she intended, but she wasn't happy right now, she finally had figured out what she had been feeling; she was jealous. Why had Esme been here? Why had they been hugging? And why did he look so damn happy when he was with her? Her eyes dropped to her hands

Carlisle frowned at her tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Bella, what is wrong? You have been acting out for days and I am at the end of my rope here. Talk to me!"

"Nothing is wrong." She knew she was acting like child, but she didn't care, she could not let her walls down.

"Bella, I will ask you one more time, what is the matter?" he spoke slowly, trying not to raise his voice.

"I don't see how it is any of your concern," her eyes were firmly down on her lap.

"It is my concern because you are my ward, because you are my daughter's friend, because I am a doctor and it is in my nature, and because before we even came to this island I thought we were friends." He growled lowly, his eyes becoming darker with irritation. "So _you_ matter to me!"

Her head snapped up. She couldn't do this…she did not want to have this conversation… not with him. She wanted to more than just _matter_. "I'm leaving in the morning." She managed to get out before running from the table leaving a stunned Carlisle behind.

He could hear her door shut and the suitcases being pulled out of the closet and unzipped before he could get his get to his feet. _Enough! _He was sick if this! He would get his answers! He had played the nice card and it had gotten him nowhere. _No one treats me like this…especially not a human!_ His vampire side screamed and wanted revenge at the insult. In a flash he was at her door. He went to knock on it, but couldn't hold back and his fist beat the door off of its hinges, crashing to the ground.

He could smell her fear from where she stood, across the room, her back up against the glass window wall, and it was intoxicating. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed the perfect shape of an 'o.'

He dashed across the door, splintering the wood as he went, and trapped Bella against the wall, his body only a few inches from hers, hands on the glass on either side of her head. Her heart was pounding at his nearness and she could feel heat instantly growing in her abdomen, responding to her mate… to his power.

"Stop this now Bella!" he spoke softly and so low that Bella had to strain to hear, but his voice was deadly and uncompromising. "You will answer me, do you understand?"

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, trying to keep her head clear. Right now the only thing she could think of was his naked body in the moonlight, sculpted and hard…

"Are you leaving because of Edward? Are you going back to him?" he snarled at the thought of her being in Edward's arms.

"What? No!"

Carlisle felt a bit of relief, but that did not explain why she was acting this way. "Are you angry with me?"

"A little." His delicious smell of cinnamon was beginning to cloud her mind.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business. The feeling behind the reason will pass in a few days and I will be home by then." She could feel his head lower to her neck, his nose grazing along the pulse point, and she shivered.

"You won't look at me and when you do, it is only in anger. Why?" Bella felt her knees growing weak as his breath caressed her ears and neck, the scent made her want to taste more, to have him on her lips. _No! _She would not let their vampire charms distract her.

"Why was Esme here?" she retorted. She met his stare and he could see something pass through her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it… he could see a glint of hurt shine through. So she had seen them together… Carlisle could almost hear the click in his head when he put two and two together; she was jealous! He smiled and pushed off of the wall, releasing her from her cage.

"She had some important news to deliver to me," he dangled the bait in front of her.

"What news?"

"She told me she had found her true mate and they are very happy together."

"Oh," she had been worked up over nothing, acted like a fool over nothing.

"Care to tell me why you are jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" she tried to sound firm, but her voice quivered, and she turned away from him. _Go away! I can't deal with this! _Her emotions were running through her heart and mind like a river rushing out of control; but she knew she could not take another rejection, not after Edward… the bastard!

"Then tell me, as a grown woman who has been through so much in her short life, why was Esme being on the island causing you to act so irrationally, so emotionally?" She could feel him behind her, his breath cold in her hair. He could hear her heart pounding in her veins, the pressure making her see red behind her eyes.

Bella slumped to the floor, her hands covering her face. There was nothing she could do now and a small sob escaped her lips.

"Because…because I love you."

Carlisle froze. He couldn't remember how to breathe or even how to move… _Could it be?_

"And I know that you don't feel the same about me," she began to speak faster and faster. "I know that you don't want this, so that is why I have to leave this place. I need to leave as soon as possible. Now, please, let me be alone with my humiliation."

If Carlisle would have had a beating heart it would have take off like a rocket, he felt like he was soaring until her words sunk into his mind._ Humiliation? Oh Lord! _He had to make this right!

He fell quietly beside her, pulling her into his lap like a child, hugging her close. Her thin cotton dress did nothing to protect her skin and he could feel her muscles shiver at his contact. She would not meet his eyes and he could see the tears that had begun to spill over in hurt embarrassment. He leaned his head against hers, stroking her chocolate hair.

"Bella, oh, Bella, my love. I never said I didn't want you. I said this was not something I asked for, but that does not make it unwanted or unwelcomed. I didn't ask to fall in love with you. I didn't ask to mate with you. Those things were more than I deserve, more than I could have ever hoped for. Your admission did not make you weak, in fact, I am the weak one; so consumed in not getting hurt myself that I did not realize I was hurting you. You must allow me to beg for your forgiveness."

Tentatively she looked into his eyes and a small smile started to form on her lips. "You love me?"

"Yes, my dear. More than I can express. But I need to warn you… when I said before that if you chose this path I would not let you go… I meant it. I am not a fool and I want to make sure you understand what you are doing." The look on his face told Bella more than he could say with words. He had been hurt by someone who he loved dearly and now he was placing his heart in _her _care. He may be immortal, but his heart was just as fragile to breaking as her heart. He was trusting Bella completely and who could understand better, about being careful with another's hear, than she.

Her mouth felt dry and she could feel her heart speeding the blood through her veins. "I do understand, I know exactly what I am doing. I love you…so very much!"

His smile was so grand that he felt like it could break his face in two and he found he could not stand the distance between them and quickly, but gently, found her lips, her heart speeding into double time. The kiss was sweet and careful, but she wanted more… and she was disappointed when he pulled back. His eyes were dark and his jaw was set; she knew he was trying to control himself and to not let his instincts take over.

"Bella, I feel like I need to still gain your trust. Since we have been here I have acted beyond deplorable… I feel like a new, uncontrolled vampire… I sometimes cannot stop myself from behaving in certain ways. I feel possessive and frustrated and elated all at the same time…it is so hard to fight it." He hung his head ashamed of himself, shaking it back and forth, trying not to remember.

She cupped his chin with her hand and, using all of her strength, managed to get him to look back at her. "Do you need to fight it now? I want you the way you are, just maybe a little less grumpy," she smiled.

He flashed Bella a grin that made her feel weak inside "It will be a little easier now… Now that I can say you are mine and I don't have to deny myself around you. I want to be your friend, your confident, and eventually your lover."

Bella could feel warmth spreading in her abdomen at his words and she suddenly felt the nearness of his body, the intimacy of sitting on his lap. "Eventually….?"

"Yes, Bella. Eventually."

"But you once told me if I asked you nicely you would show me what a real man could do for me," she lowered her head and looked up at him through her lashes. "Please Carlisle."

Carlisle rolled his eyes back into his head and groaned. He could feel his vampire side screaming to get out, to take her to take bed and claim her, to make her his with her in full participation, there was nothing he could do to stop himself now. He prayed this was not a joke! "Isabella, are you sure you are ready for this?" his voice was deep and husky and his eyes had turned to coal black. "Because if you are, then I won't be able to stop myself once I start…"

Bella could see the lust in his eyes, he was trying to fight it, just in case she wasn't ready, but she needed him… She simply nodded. She wound her fingers through his golden hair and pulled him closer, with his help, and their lips met again. He was not careful this time, pressing himself to her, his tongue tracing her lips, demanding to have access to her. His mouth and lips tasted better than she had dreamed they would, like cold cinnamon; sweet and savory at the same time. She met his need with her own, just ad forceful as his, and she could feel his chest begin to vibrate with a low growl.

Carlisle could already feel his manhood straining against his pants, the heat of her skin seeping into him, his body straining for release; but his human mind wanted this to be special. He had stolen the dream of her first time with a man from her, and now he wanted to make sure this was something that she would never resent him for, this had to be perfect!

In one swift movement he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, never breaking the connection with their heady kisses, she still on his lap. He pulled away, but only for a moment "Bella, if I should hurt you, please let me know."

Her eyes shined brightly, filled with some need that she didn't recognize; the need to have her mate inside of her, his love, his protection, his dominance. "I trust you."

She suddenly saw something in him that she had never seen before; he was nervous! As immortal as he was, as infallible as his senses were, this was all new to him. His human emotions were still there, under his vampire instincts, and they were just as anxious as a human male's were.

Their lips continued to dance, each answering the call of their mate, as Carlisle slid his hands around her neck and under her thick braid to loosen the knot holding the dress on her body. He pushed the straps over her shoulders and let his hands trail down her arms, pushing the dress down as he went, until it was only covering her bottom half. She shivered at his cool touch; her skin felt like it was on fire wherever he gently grazed her.

Slowly he lowered her onto the bed, tugging at the dress, until she was wearing nothing more than lacy white panties. He waited to see if there would be any immodesty in her when he pulled away once more, to look at her, but no like that reaction came. He sucked in his breath at her beauty and her utter conviction in him, her eyes were not ashamed. She didn't try to hide or cover herself up and beckoned with her hands for him to join her.

His mouth went for one of her pink buds, his cold tongue flicking at the hard nipple. She arched her back and moaned, her good hand digging her nails into his back. He growled with need, his desire was filling him, a haze beginning to cover his eyes and he tried to hold on to reality with his human mind. He could feel the blood pulsing under his fingertips and smell the hormones mixed in with them, it was blinding him to patience.

Bella moaned as Carlisle trailed kisses down her stomach and traced around her belly button with his lips. "Carlisle….please…" she begged. A tingling sensation was spreading through her thighs and the ache she felt could only be satisfied by him…

He smiled and slowly slipped the panties of her, he could feel her body quivering with anticipation. He positioned himself between her legs… the aroma coming from her core was almost too much, is nostrils flared and he lowered his head, his mouth claiming her sex. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue slid up and down her slit, already moist with desire.

He found what he was searching for and her body bucked under him as he found the bright red ruby and began to suck gently. "Oh, Carlisle!" her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she tried to look down at him, but waves of pleasure began to roll off of her as his tongue flicked against her, slow and gentle, then hard and fast, repeated over and over, and white lights began to flash behind her eyes.

He had to pin her legs apart as her hips started to jerk at their own accord. "Oh, God...yes…please…yes! Carlisle!" her cries turned into one long moan as she rode the waves of her orgasm, her fluids spilling around his face, sweet and salty on his tongue. He couldn't wait any longer!

She was still in her euphoric high when he tore the clothes off of himself, gentleman-like behavior be damned! He grabbed both of her legs and slung one over each shoulder, pushing her knees nearly to her shoulders, the tip of his hard member finding her slick opening easily. He tried to go slowly, but when he felt the searing warmth of her chamber, it felt like it was pulling him inside, and he pushed in as deep as he could go, sheathing himself completely.

Bella grunted in pain, this position allowed him to go in deeper than ever before, and she wiggled under him, trying to get use to his size.

"Isabella… are you…?"

"Just give me a second."

Carlisle could hardly keep still, he could feel the blood in her veins thrumming in the tight chamber around him, but he waited until she tried moving on her own. He thrust slowly, trying to give her time, but the haze took over, and he moved faster and faster inside of her.

"Holy shit… Bella…" he moaned. Her fingers found his hips and she marveled at the movement of the hard sinew as he plunged deeper and deeper into her, her nails digging into him, begging him to keep going.

His snarls filled the room with each thrust, until it was one long growl that almost was like a purr, her voice accompanied his with mewing and calling is name. He could feel his sweet release coming as her muscles tightening in spasms around him. "Isabella, my love…ugh…come with me…mate with me…"

Her head rolled back against the mattress and she screamed in ecstasy, her second orgasm more intense than the first… she felt as though her body was breaking into a million smaller pieces, her body shaking uncontrollably. Carlisle continued thrusting… he was so close!

She could feel his member twitching inside her sensitive flesh and he let out a roar as his cold seed spilled into her, once and then again, her chamber milking him of every last drop. His eyes met hers and she watched as they turned from black back to their honey color, the haze receding. He unhurriedly pulled out of her and lowered her legs, slowly, and dropped to the mattress beside her, wrapping his cool body around hers.

"Are you alright, my love?" his velvet voice caressed her ears.

"Slightly better than alright." He could hear the smug satisfaction in her voice. "I just have one question for you?"

"And what is that?" he kissed her forehead, tasting the salty glow from their exertions.

"Can we do it again?"

**Please review!**


End file.
